Love At First Site, Monster At First Whiff!
by Zen Nashton
Summary: A rewrite of the entire Twilight Saga from an OOC Edward's POV. The story will use events from the four books but changed to how I would have wrote it. Or how I would have acted if I was a 100 year old virgin vampire who found my mate.
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Site, Monster At First Whiff!

Summery

This story is about a vampire named Edward Cullen finding his one true mate Bella Swan. Normally such a thing is considered wonderful, in the vampire community, for a vampire but in this case there is a problem Bella's blood calls to Edward like no other ever has. She is his singer, a rare occurrence among vampires. Most vampire's consider finding your singer a great gift.

Picture the most mouth watering food you have ever eaten and multiply that pleasure by ten thousand. And you would be getting close to what a singer means to a vampire.

Add to this the fact that Edward does not hunt humans to live but hunts animals instead to survive as does his large family. Can Edward over come the inner monster and claim his mate? Or is he destined to destroy her and himself in doing so.

You see when a vampire loses his mate It destroys them. Marcus of the Volturi is a prime example of such an occurrence his mate was killed thousands of years ago and ever sense then he has longed for a death his brothers will not allow him.

My story will be told entirely from Edwards point of view.

Edward and the others will behave OOC somewhat and behave as I feel they should have.

I plan to use events and characters similar to those in the books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn all owned by Stephanie Meyer.


	2. The First day of my life

Chapter 1 The first day of my life.

Another boring Monday I thought as I pulled up into the school parking lot with my brother's and sister's. This was the seventeenth time going thru high-school for me. If only there was something I could actually learn here it wouldn't be so bad but I have a higher education then any teacher here.

At-least in collage there was always a new languish or something else interesting to learn. But here there was nothing but repetition. We only agree to this for Carlisle's sake, the younger we pretend to be the longer we can stay in one place. Forks is one of the most sunless towns in the world so we all started out as high schoolers. We should be able to pass around ten years here before humans notice we haven't aged a single day.

Having a place to call home is a luxury most of our kind never get so it's all worth it in the end. Just a year an a half left before me an Alice are free. My other brothers as well as Rose are pretending to be senors so this is there last year.

Today all the students thoughts are aimed at the new girl. It's a welcomed change not to be the center of attention, I almost feel sorry for her. I have had to be less then polite toward a few girl's unwelcome advances over the last two years.

While still standing in the parking lot I hear some new very loud vehicle pulling in that backfires loudly when parked across the lot. The driver jumps out with a bright red face obviously embarrassed. She is a very pretty girl for a human I note. She has a heart shaped face with beautiful big brown eye's and gorgeous brown hair.

I shake my head clearing my thoughts, it's strange for me to notice a human let alone have a desire to run my finger's thru one's hair. I quickly dismiss the thoughts and head into my first class. As the teacher drones on an on my mind keeps wondering back to the beautiful girl I seen this morning.

Without actually thinking about it I find myself looking for her thoughts without much luck. I happen upon Jessica's thoughts, a girl I really hate to listen to but she's drilling the new girl.

"Your Isabella Swan?"

'I don't understand why mike keeps looking at her'

"Bella." 'Like I care'

"So Bella you came from Arizona?"

'Maybe I can dig up some dirt on her to tell everyone'

"Yes." 'Whats with the one word answers? She going to be difficult'

After that the teacher pulls the class to order breaking their conversation. Listening to the pit viper Jessica I felt like ripping off her head. What an odd reaction I thought to myself.

I watched Bella thru the thoughts of the other kids all morning, it was clear she did not like being the center of attention. Something else became clear to me, no matter how hard I tried I could not read Bella's thoughts myself.

In over a hundred years I have never encountered a single person whose thoughts I could not read. One thing was certain Bella Swan was not an average high school girl.

During lunch I picked up the food props and headed to my families table. Alice an Rose were in a conversation about some fashion magazine while Jasper was making a bet with Emmett about who would win the next family baseball game we would have.

I turned my head when I heard my name being called. Jessica was filling Bella in with all the gossip about our family. When I looked beside her to Bella, our eye's locked and I couldn't pull away. I stared at her as she stared at me a red blush slowly creeping into her cheeks. She seemed as unable to look away as I was.

I heard Jessica tell her I didn't date and not to waste her time on me. Again I wonted to rip off Jessica's head. I felt like a invisible rope was pulling me towards Bella. I looked away when I felt Jasper elbow me. "What!" I hissed at him when I noticed all of my family staring at me knowingly.

The next thing I knew I was in my meadow with Bella embraced in my arms. The sun sparkling off my skin. Instead of running away screaming like she should have been she was looking into my eye's with an expression of amazement and love. I thought for a moment I felt my heart beating for the first time in a hundred years.

I stared at Alice but she was looking at Bella with a huge grin on her face. "Alice? What was that?" She was almost bouncing when she said "Oh Edward I'm so happy for you she 's beautiful" Everyone was now staring at Alice. "What are you talking about?" Rose asked her "Edward has found his mate!" They all looked at me then toward Bella who was still staring at our table.

Alice must be crazy, found my mate? I wasn't even looking? "Alice she's human your crazy." I told her. "So was Emmett when I found him and Esme when Carlisle found her." Rose replied. "Way to go Eddie." Emmett said while punching me in the shoulder.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Jasper just gave me a knowing look. From his thoughts he was feeling the pull between me an Bella. I looked at him. "She feel's it to?" I asked. "Oh yes just as strong as you do, there's something special about her for a human." I thought about that for a moment.

"Yes there is, I can not hear her thought's not at all." I replied. "It's like she was made perfectly just for you." said Alice.

Suddenly Alice's eye's glazed over and I watched in horror at the vision she was having.

I was siting in biology glaring hatefully at Bella, She was cowering in her chair. If looks could kill she would be dead.

My heart was breaking at the sight I wonted to slap myself.

"Alice what was that? Why would I do that?" She glared at me. "I don't know, something about her blood drives you crazy, you wont kill her but her first impressions of you, well you seen."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "She is your singer, oh Eddie that's some rotten luck." Emmett said looking amused.

"Singer?" I asked ignoring the Eddie comment. "Remember fourteen years ago when I slipped and we had to move to Alaska?"

I nodded "Well that girl's blood smelled and tasted a thousand times better then anything I had ever experienced, I talked to Carlisle about it and he explained she was what is called a singer. Her blood sings to a certain vampire. I didn't have the willpower to stop myself."

"I'm skipping class and going to go talk to Carlisle." I told them. "I think that's a good ideal Edward." Alice told me before I picked up another vision from her thought's.

Alice and Rose were driving Bella home... Alice and Rose was inside Bella's house watching a movie and laughing.

"Don't overwhelm her Alice." "She's going to be our new little sister Edward let us play our roles." Rose told me bluntly.

I just nodded. Rosalie was very protective of our family. I knew she would wont to get to know Bella and see if she could be trusted. I didn't wont to think of what would happen if she decided Bella to be bad for our family. I knew she wouldn't hurt her but she might scare her into moving to another country.

I left the Volvo for my sister's and walked into the woods where I could run at vampire pace to the hospital where Carlisle worked. After getting to his office I whispered "Can we talk?" at a tone only he could hear no mater where in the hospital he was. Two minutes latter he joined me in his office.

"Is everything okay Edward?" From his thought's I picked up I looked a bit upset. "Everything is fine Carlisle I have news that couldn't wait, I seem to have stumbled upon my other half, my mate at school today."

I picked up his instant excitement at my words and his thoughts started wondering to who the girl was.

"Her name Is Isabella Swan and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever lay-ed my eye's upon." I seen a knowing look in his eye's.

"Congratulations Edward, Chief Swan's daughter? I knew she was moving here soon." My father of course knew chief Swan from working accidents in the ER.

"There is a problem however. It appears she is also my singer from what Emmett told me."

His thoughts immediately turned to worry. "That is an oddity, you will have to build up a tolerance to her scent before any contact, but Edward you are very strong I have full faith you can overcome your thirst for her in time."

He started thinking of ways to help. I was without question reassured by his complete faith in me.

"I would not normally condone such behavior but I think you should go to her home while she is not there and get used to her scent. Maybe take a few days off school and spend them there. Under this situation it would be prudent I believe."

"I agree thank-you father." he smiled "Go tell Esme she will be so happy." And with that I headed home.

To say Esme was happy would be the understatement of the year. She could not wait to meet Bella. I talked my brothers into going hunting while the girls were at Bella's house. From now on, untill I was sure I was under control I would hunt every day.

"Rose did something to Bella's truck so it's not drivable to ensure Bella would ride with them for the near future." Emmett had told me. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. We bagged a couple of deer and a bobcat before heading home.

When I walked in the house I smelled the most wonderful scent I had ever smelt. My eyes turned black and the monster tried to overpower me. I raced up the stairs to find the source coming from my room.

I opened the door and seen the shirt laying over my couch I grabbed it and held it to my nose inhaling the scent sharply venom filled my mouth and my throat was on fire. But I held in the intense desire to eat the clothing.

It was really hard and a struggle but I did it.

After an hour or so the burn was not anywhere close to as bad as it began. It was still bad but controllable. I was proud of my self for not destroying the garment.

I went down stairs to join the family after another hour. Alice was still bouncing up and down with excitement. From her thoughts Alice completely loved Bella and already thought of her as a sister. She had talked her into shopping over the weekend.

From Rose I picked up she was worried. Not that Bella would harm our family just the opposite, she was worried about what it would mean to Bella's life that I was her mate.

I could tell she liked Bella, and she did not think it was fair for us to take away her human life.

"Rose I have no intention of taking away Bella's human life." I told her. She just stared at me. "You know as well as me how this will end Edward, Alice has already seen it." At that moment Alice showed me the vision.

I was running thru the forest with Bella at my side. Her Eye's were red and her face was shining with happiness while she laughed. I was laughing with her and I looked happier then I can ever remember being.

"Alice?" I questioned. "I have been having visions all afternoon Edward." And she showed me another with Bella's arms wrapped around Alice and Alice's wrapped around a human Bella. Both laughing and smiling happily. "She will be my best friend Edward, human or vampire I don't care and as you can see she don't care either.

I was shocked at the visions, I didn't know how to process them so I tucked them away for later. I walked over to my piano and started playing Esme's favorite.

The next morning after everyone left for school I took off for Bella's house with her shirt in tow. Charlie and Bella were both gone when I arrived there. I sniffed out the key for the door hidden under the eve and walked inside the house.

The burn was horrendous for the first hour just standing in the living room. After it calmed down I made my way to Bella's room where the scent almost overcome me. I stood perfectly still for two hours at her doorway until the burn finely faded.

Then I walked over to her bed where she had slept last night and pulled back the covers.

Again the burn was nearly over powering but after three hours it faded to just a slight burn. I was beyond relived to find I could over come my thirst with patience I would endure any pain to keep Bella safe.

I opened her window and jumped out closing it in the process, thirty minuets before I knew Bella would be home.

Tonight I would get Emmett to come back with me for safety. I would try to get close to Bella while she sleeps.

Alice and Rose again spent several hours with Bella after school before coming home.

"I know what your planing tonight Edward and I just wonted to tell you that it will be fine." "Thank-you Alice."

When I read Emmett's thoughts on the other hand I lost it and started growling.

It seems several boys at school have been making plays to get close to Bella. "Don't worry Eddie you know I wont let anyone touch her."

"She asked about you today Edward I told her you had the flu and would be back in a few days."

She asked about me? A thrill went up my spine that I didn't understand. "Thank-you Rose."

That night me and Emmett went into Bella's room. "She's a nice girl Eddie really funny and nice looking to, I approve." A sudden wave of jealousy hit me, all my siblings have gotten to know her while I have to hide away.

As I stared at the sleeping beauty in front of me my throat burned, my eye's darkened and the monster begged to be released.

I ignored all of that as the tremendous pull to make her mine out weighed everything else.

"Edward." I froze. Did she wake up? How would I explain being here in her room? "Edward" she signed again and rolled over. She was still sleeping, she was dreaming about me.

The over whelming thirst turned into something else, I was suddenly hit with an over whelming desire to hold her, to love her, to claim her as mine.

In that moment I knew I would never hurt her, She was my life now.

For the rest of the week I followed the same pattern. I spent all day in Bella's house and all night sitting in her rocking chair listening to her sleep talk.

I didn't bring Emmett anymore it wasn't necessary. The burn was now well under control.

Friday Rose had Bella's old truck towed to our house, she had talked Bella into allowing Rose to repair it.

Bella had no ideal what it meant for Rose to repair her old truck. It would be a priceless antique when she was done with it, with all the latest safety features. Rose was really looking forward to the new project.

Saturday Alice warned us all that after her and Bella got back from shopping she would be bringing her over to our house.


	3. Why Me

Chapter 2 Why me!

Esme was in the kitchen cooking for the first time ever when Alice and Bella pulled up to the house. Watching from out the window it was easy to see Alice's visions coming true.

Bella was perfectly at ease walking with Alice to our door.

For what ever reason it seemed Bella was missing that natural warning instinct to stay away from us. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

I stayed on the couch in the living room playing the perfect sick-boy act Rose had set me up with.

Esme greeted Bella with open arms and Bella waist-ed no time hugging my mother back.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella my kids have told me so much about you I feel like your family." Esme said while Bella blushed.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen you have a beautiful home."

"Please Bella call me Esme and Thank you. Why don't you show her around Alice while I finish supper."

Alice pulled Bella over by me. When Bella seen me sitting there she blushed and said. "Hi Edward I hope your feeling better."

I smiled and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Hello Bella, It's nice to finely meet you, I'm sorry I left you without a lab partner all week."

She looked confused for a moment. "Alice said you have biology after lunch I was the only one in there without a partner." I explained.

"Oh." she mumbled before her lip's turned up into an involuntary grin. "I'll be back Monday maybe I can look over your notes and see what I missed?" Not that I needed to but it would give us an excuse to talk.

"Um, sure. I don't know if you can read my chicken scratch thou." she said shyly.

With that Alice started pulling her all around the house showing her everything. When she got to the piano she stopped and asked Alice who played. "Why my dear brother Edward is the musician in the family altho Rose does play some also."

Bella looked across the room at me with what looked like a longing expression. I smiled at her

"I will play for you the next time you come over if you like Bella?" She turned red. "I think I would like that."

Esme then called them over for supper.

I'm sorry Bella but the rest of us ate a late lunch it's just you and Alice. Alice was very good at pretending to eat without actually eating anything.

They made small talk while Alice slipped food into a napkin while Bella wasn't looking.

"Alice?" hum "Your brother seems nice I was just wondering." I seen thru Alice that Bella's face was turning red again.

"Yea he's not so bad what was you wondering?"

"Well I kinda heard that he doesn't date and I was wondering why? I mean I'm sure he could date any girl he wanted."

"Well that's true Edward has never dated but that's just because he hasn't, until recently ever showed any interest in any of the girl's at school." Bella looked discouraged. "So he's interested in someone now?" she asked.

"Yes he is but, well he doesn't really have any idea how to approach her. He's kinda shy you see."

"Alice!" I hissed at vampire tone. 'Relax Edward I know what I'm doing' Alice thought to me.

I hope so I don't wont Bella thinking I wont someone else.

Alice drove Bella home after they spent a little time with Rose out in the garage. "Rose what happened to my truck?" Bella cry-ed out.

Rose had it completely tore down to the frame, she was doing a complete rebuild. "Bella don't worry you will have it back by next Monday running like brand new don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Rose it was just a shock seeing it like this, I don't know how to thank you for all this work your doing for me."

"Really Bella I should be thanking you, this is what I love doing." Bella just smiled.

We all went to goat rocks hunting Sunday morning. We wouldn't get back til early Monday morning just in time for school. I missed being at Bella's house that night. But I was looking forward to school Monday for the first time in many years.

It was snowing Monday morning, Rose drove her BMW with Alice to pick up Bella for school. I couldn't wait to start taking their place driving Bella to school.

I waited for Rose to pull up before getting out to meet them. Bella's heart started racing when she saw me walking up to her.

"May I walk you to class Bella?" I purred in a seductive voice. She blinked three times before saying "uh um sure." I loved the effect I seemed to have on her.

As I walked her to class I was surprised by the strong desire I had to take her hand. I stopped myself before doing so just encase she wouldn't like that.

I never courted while I was human and have a hard time remembering what was except-able and what wasn't. Of course that was a long time ago anyway.

At the end of each class I met her to walk with her to the next. Every time her heart would start racing when she seen me.

I was getting some dirty looks from Mike and Eric two of Bella's admirers I just grinned as I past them each time.

Bella sat between me and Alice during lunch. I ached to put my arm around her but stopped myself from doing so. We chat-ed about her likes and dislikes while pretending to eat.

In biology she went over what the class did during my missing week. Every moment I spent with her I became more and more enthralled by her.

She was such a selfless creature moving to a place she didn't want to be just to allow her mother freedom to pursue her relationship with her new husband. But now your unhappy? I asked her.

"No not really to tell the truth I never had a really good friend like Alice before it's really nice." From four classes over I heard Alice squealing in delight.

'I told you we were going to be best friends Edward don't you dare screw this up.' Alice thought to me.

After that the teacher came in with a pop quiz. We passed the microscope back and forth.

I didn't check her answers as I thought that would be rude, I just wrote them down. We was done in ten minutes while most the kids were still on their first one.

Mr. Banner came over to check our answers, from his thoughts I could tell we had all five right.

"Edward didn't you think Isabella should get a turn with the microscope?" "Bella, I corrected him, listed three of the five samples."

He turned to Bella. "Have you done this class before?" "I was in an advanced placement class in Arizona."

"Well it's a good thing you and Edward are partners then." he replied.

I was not the least bit surprised Bella was an advanced student everything about her was remarkable.

We talked quietly while the others finished there test. As she pushed over last weeks notes for me to look at our hands touched.

I pulled away slightly shocked. When we touched I felt an electric current travel thru my body. Looking at Bella I knew she felt it as-well.

Before I could react Bella placed her hand over mine again and stared at me bewildered as the electric current traveled thru us.

"What is that?" she asked me quietly. "I don't know but it feels incredible." I answered truthfully.

She nodded but did not release my hand. "Your hand is so cold." She said absentmindedly. "I'm sorry it's always cold."I answered. "I don't mind." She said while blushing.

I was speechless. I turned my hand over and grasped her finger's before moving our hands to under the table.

We stayed that way until the bell rang not saying anything just holding hands under the table, it was the most wonderful feeling I had ever had.

Without letting go we got up and I took her books to her locker and walked her to gem.

I noticed the other students staring at us walking hand in hand but I didn't care.

"I'll see you after class, can I drive you home today?" She nodded.

When I let go of her hand I barely heard her quite whimper as I walked away. I missed her warmth as soon as I released her.

After school ended I was waiting for Bella by the door to gem. When she saw me, I held my hand out for her.

She blushed before intertwining her fingers with mine. "Hi" I said in my most seductive voice.

She blinked three times before smiling and saying. "Hi"

I walked her to my Volvo and opened the door for her. "Thank you."

On our drive home she moved her hand toward me on the seat I grasped her hand and she smiled.

I was thrilled to know she enjoyed it as much as me.

When I pulled up to her house I got out to open her door for her. She just smiled and then asked shyly. "Would you like to come inside for a while?"

I smiled at her causing her to blink several times "I would love to."

Once inside I sat at the kitchen table while she started boiling water and working on supper. We talked about each others favorite things to do. I was pleasantly surprised we had so many things in common.

When I asked what her favorite color was she blurted out "Topaz." while blushing.

I had to know why she was blushing at that "Because it's the color of your eye's." At that I gave her a crooked grin and her heart stopped for a moment before picking up into double time. This courting thing isn't that hard I thought to myself.

"Bella would you go out to diner with me Friday night?" I asked. "I would love to Edward." She blushed.

I really loved her blushing. I told her I would pick her up in the morning for school before leaving for home.

When I got home Rose was working on Bella's old truck installing side air bag's. "Thank you Rose for being so understanding about all of this. I know it's not under the best of circumstances."

She smiled "I have no problem with Bella becoming my sister Edward all I ask is for you not to rush things. Make sure she knows everything she will have to give-up."

"I promise Rose I'm not rushing anything and I'm in absolutely no hurry for her to become like us. She never has to if she doesn't wont to I will live my life with her as long as she wants me regardless." I told her honestly.

"That's all I ask for. I can see how happy she makes you. Your like a different person now."

"Thank you too Rose for doing this for her." I pointed at the truck. "Well I love doing this anyway you know that." I smiled "Still it means a lot to me." she nodded.

I went out for a quick hunt with my brothers while waiting for Bella to fall asleep. Later that night outside Bella's room I heard her talking on the phone.

"Mom really I'm starting to like it here."....... "Well yea there is this guy."..... "Mom we just met."...... "You wouldn't believe how gorgeous he is."......

"I'll be careful mom."....... "I made three really great girlfriends too."...... "Okay I have to go to bed now I'll talk to you again soon."

I wonder who the third girlfriend is I hope it's not Jessica.

After I heard Bella reach an even breathing indicating she was asleep I jumped into her window and sat in her rocker like every night to listen to her dreams.

Tuesday morning the roads were iced over. I was glad Bella didn't have to drive herself to school. I pulled up after Chief Swan had left and knocked on her door.

She opened it blushing when I handed her the single red rose. Her eye's got big as she took the rose and said "Thank you Edward no one's ever given me flowers before."

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." I said as I bowed in a early century fashion. "Breath Bella." I told her as I held out my hand for her.

She took it without any hesitation and we walked to the car I opened the door for her. After I got in she told me. "Your spoiling me Edward I might get used to this."

As she held out her hand which I quickly took and brought to my lips her cheeks turned a lovely red.

We got to school early and sat in the car listening to classical music and holding hands for awhile.

When we couldn't wait any longer I went around and opened her door for her, took her hand and started to head in to the school when Alice had a vision.

Tyler lost control of his Van and was headed straight for us. I only had time to grab Bella and hold her in a protective cage before the Van slid sideways into me pushing me into my Volvo hard making large dents into both vehicles and a loud crashing noise. For one very long second Bella stared at me.

Suddenly Bella slung her arms around me. "Oh my god Edward are you okay?" She was looking at me with amazement in her eye's.

"I'm fine Bella are you all right? Did I grab you to hard?" My eye's started checking her for injuries as I moved us away from the crash. "I I'm fine Edward you saved me." She looked me over when I released her. "How? How can you not be hurt?"

I looked in to her eye's "Please Bella you can't tell anyone about this. I pulled you away from the van before it hit us please."

She looked deep in to my eye's "You can trust me Edward I want tell anyone. But I have to know." I looked at her with pleading eye's "I promise I will tell you everything but not here it's not the place." She nodded in understanding.

We heard screams then "Get Tyler out of the van!" "I called this in!"

The ambulance came and took Tyler away. Chief Swan was writing up the accident. "Dad I want you to meet Edward Cullen, dad he saved my life he pulled me out of the way right before that Van crushed me.

"Cullen? Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Edward for saving my little girl."

We shuck hands. "I have to get this wrote up and head to the hospital."

"Bella are you sure your alright? Not going into shock or anything?"

"I'm fine dad really."

'You did what you had to do Edward any of us would have done it to save our mates.' were the thoughts of all my siblings.

After dropping off Bella at her class I road home with Rose to get my Austin Martin.

"I'm sorry about your Volvo Edward I know how much you loved that car but I looked at it and the frame is cracked you'll have to replace it."

"I will miss it Rose but all I really care about is that Bella is okay. Cars can be replaced." She nodded in understanding.

"Well the good thing is the new model looks really good. Your worried about telling Bella about us aren't you?"

"Yes I am terrified she will run away screaming." Rose just smiled at me. "She should but if I know Bella she wont."

All I could think about was how good things were going, why did this have to happen. "Why Me?"


	4. After Math

Chapter 3 The Aftermath

Bella was unusually quite during lunch and in Biology, Deep in thought I presumed. Still she took my hand when I offered. And smiled when she seen me between classes.

By the time school let out I was a wreck with worry. She was waiting for me at gem and took my hand as I led her to my car.

"Wow this is yours to?" she said when I opened the door for her. "Yes I don't drive it very often I mostly save it for special occasions." I explained.

We both were quite on the drive home until I parked in-front of her house and turned the car off. Then she turned to me expectantly.

"Bella before I tell you please understand I will never hurt you. I will leave you alone and never bother you again if that is what you wish." She looked at me with a frown. "Just tell me Edward, I know you wont hurt me you saved my-life today for gods sake.

"Bella I know your a very smart person. You have to have noticed my family is not like other people." She nodded waiting for me to continue.

"There's no easy way to say this Bella I'm a vampire." She looked at me and began breathing hard. I was worried she would hyperventilate.

"Your serous aren't you?" she asked meekly. "Yes." I looked down. "I'll I will go now, I'll leave you alone." She opened her car door and got out taking my dead heart with her. Then she turned toward me.

"NO! No you will not, you will get out and come inside so we can talk while I cook." She said it in such a way that left no protest, not that I was protesting, I was surprised to be sure.

I sat in the kitchen chair while she started supper. Once done she sat across from me. "How did this happen to you Edward?"

I started telling her my story.

"In 1918 me and my parents were dieing of Spanish influenza. My mother somehow knew what Carlisle was and begged him to save me." She gasped.

I waited until she was ready for me to continue.

"Carlisle took me to his home and bite me, that how the venom spreads, it turned me into what I am after three days of intense pain." She listen to every word intently.

I told her every thing, how Esme joined us and Rose and Emmett. I told her parts of Alice and Jasper's story too.

"Our family are not like the rest of our kind we consider ourselves vegetarians because we live off of only animals." Bella sat there taking in everything calmly.

"There is always a risk however being around us. The blood-thirst is very powerful sometimes one of us will lose control.

You for example are very hard for me to resist your what vampire's call my singer."

"Singer?" she asked.

"Yes your blood call's to me, it's a thousand times more powerful then the blood of any other human.

I have to confess something to you, all last week when I was out sick I was actually sitting in your room desensitizing myself to your scent so I could talk to you."

"But why? If its so painful for you why would you go to the trouble just for me?" At that I had to smile at her, she ignored the fact I broke into her house and was only worried about the pain I was in she is truly one of a kind.

"Bella when we are changed we are frozen in what ever state we were in at the time of the change. There is only two events in our lives after that when we truly change. One is when we find our other half, in vampire terms, our mate."

"We are instinct driven creature's, we only have one mate for our entire existence. Once we fall in love it is a permanent change for us, we unlike humans, can never fall out of love,"

"The other time a vampire can change is if they lose their mate. If that happens we lose the will to exist any longer for example if I lost you Isabella I would no longer have a will to live. You are my life now."

Bella's expressions were hard to read , understanding? Love? Amazement? I wasn't sure until she spoke.

"You are saying I'm your mate? Forever?" I nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Edward I am in love with you too, I was from the first moment I saw you, it's to late for me to go back." She blushed while saying this.

"And for your information all humans are not alike, I am like my father just open your eye's and look around, he is still in love with my mother even fourteen years after she left him, he always will be."

"Promise me you will never underestimate my feelings for you." I smiled

"I promise Bella, I love you." I said as I embraced her "I love you to Edward." She mumbled against my chest.

My body was soaring, Bella knew what I am and she loves me.

I pulled her back a few inches. "Bella hold perfectly still." I told her as I slowly moved my lips towards her's.

Her heart was beating so hard I worried about her with a part of my brain. Slowly I touched her lip's to mine.

In the second our lips met I felt an electric current shoot thru my entire body. Bella's breath came out in a wild gasp as she clung to me with all her strength. Moving her lip's with mine, I was for one brief moment in heaven before I had to pull back.

Bella pouted at me until I told her "Bella love Charlie is pulling up in a moment."

Bella blushed again before asking "Edward you said you climbed in my window?" I looked like a ca-ult animal "Um yes."

She smiled "Can you do it again?" she asked. "I'll be back as soon as charlie is asleep love." I said smiling before giving her one last brief kiss and heading out to my car.

I drove home and told everyone the news except Alice who of course already knew.

"I don't understand why you were so nervous Edward I showed you the visions last week you should trust me."

"Of course I trust you Alice I was just afraid of losing her." She grinned

"Never going to happen Edward." She said as she danced into her room.

At nine o clock I was back at Bella's house climbing in her window. I quickly installed the electric blanket Alice had given me before leaving my house.

I had just finished when Bella opened the door. Her heart started beating really fast, She took one look at me and smiled.

We talked for awhile before I asked her if she was ready to sleep. "I don't know if I can go to sleep while your here." she said. "You do every night."

"But I didn't know you were here." she replied.

"So if you don't wont to sleep what do you want to do?" I asked while kissing her neck. She blushed and told me. "I think I want you to kiss me."

We kissed and held each other until midnight when she settled down under the electric blanket with me.

"Where did this come from?" she asked. "Alice of course."

She smiled "I owe her." she said while blushing again.

At five in the morning I left to get dressed for school and get my car. Charlie was already gone when I got back so I pulled in to the driveway. I sat in Bella's rocking chair until her alarm clock went off.

Bella pushed the snooze button and started getting restless feeling around the bed looking for me I presumed.

When she sat up all of a sudden. "Your hair looks like a hay stack in the mornings but I like it." She looked at me eye's wide open.

"Edward you stayed!" And thru herself into my lap embracing me. I was momentarily shocked before hugging her to me.

I knew I had a huge smile on my face. "I'll be here as long as you want me." I told her "Forever." she replied.

I had just started kissing her neck when she suddenly jumped up. "Charlie." she looked at me. "He already left."

I held out my arms inviting her to return. "Um I need a human moment." she said blushing. "I'll wait."

While she took care of her needs I walked down to the kitchen and started cooking her some egg's. I had watched the cooking channel to learn how to prepare a few human meals.

"mm-mm that smell's good." She ate then sat in my lap afterward. We sat there embraced in each others arms without talking until it was time for school.

We got to school and all the boy's were eyeing my car with envious eye's.

"Bella would you mind if we stopped by the Volvo dealer before diner on Friday? I need to order my new car." she shook her head "I don't mind."

I listened in on Bella thru the thoughts of the students during her classes. Jessica gave Bella the third degree during her trig class.

"So whats the story with you and Edward Cullen?"

"What do you mean?" Bella replied. "I mean are you dating?"

"Yes." Bella simply said.

"Wow Edward Cullen." I saw Bella nod her head. "Wow doesn't even cover it." Bella told her.

"Wait, has he kissed you yet?" Bella blushed red. "Well I guess that answers that question."

'I can't believe Edward decides to start dating and picks her' I tuned her out after that the jealousy was making me uneasy.

Bella ate lunch while we all laughed at some jokes Emmett made. "Can you spend Saturday night at our house Bella?" Alice asked her. "I will ask Charlie tonight."

"Alice eye's glazed over and she squealed happily. "He will say yes he's going fishing."

Bella just looked at her with a curious expression. "Oh Edward hasn't told you yet? I can see the future." Bella stared at her in shocked amazement. "Wow."

"Jazz here can feel and control peoples emotions and Edward can hear people's thoughts." Bella stiffened.

"Relax Bella I can't hear your thoughts, your the only person that I have ever encountered who's thoughts I can't read."

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" At that everyone at the table broke out laughing.

"Bella you have a vampire boyfriend and ask if there's something wrong with you?" Emmett was laughing so hard everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him. Bella just blushed.

"I asked Carlisle about that Bella and he thinks you have a mind shield that protects your thoughts." "Oh."

"Don't worry Bella you fit in prefect with the rest of us weirdo's." Emmett told her still laughing. Bella just grinned at him from ear to ear.

It was movie day in biology. After Mr. Banner turned off the lights I had an overwhelming need to hold Bella. I put my arm around her and held her hand with my other. Bella signed in contentment.

During gem Mike Newton made his move on Bella. "Bella a few of us are getting together this Saturday to go to La Push first beach and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

Bella looked at him like he had two head's. "Mike I'm sure you know I'm dating Edward. We already have plans for the weekend."

"You and Edward huh? I don't like it, he looks at you like your something to eat." At that Bella starting laughing at him.

"You don't have to like it Mike." she told him while walking away.

Later at Bella's house "I over heard Mike ask you to go to La Push Bella." She looked at me shocked. "You heard that?"

"Well actually I heard Mike's thoughts." "Then you know I told him no."

"I know you did Bella that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to tell you a story."

And I started telling Bella all about the treaty and about the werewolves. "Werewolves really?" I nodded .

"Two years ago there was an accident, a wolf lost control and phased to close to his mate and nearly killed her, she has horror-able scars across her face now." She leaned into me.

"I wanted you to know about the dangers of getting close to the people in La Push and sense I'm not allowed to go there, I was hopeful you wouldn't want to either."

"I have no reason to go there without you Edward, wait what about my dad? he goes fishing there with Billy and Harry all the time?"

"Charlie is perfectly safe around the older members of the tribe he hangs out with, Its only the young one's that lose control." Bella let out a breath in relief.

"However be careful around Jacob Black, He's not a wolf yet but he most likely will be during the next year or so. When he first changes he will be very volatile and dangerous."

We ended that conversation cuddled up on the couch. I left right before Charlie came home. I went home and spent a few hours with my family before heading back to my Bella.

Friday Bella told me her dad wanted to see me before we left for diner.

"Hello Chief Swan." I greeted him.

"Call me Charlie, Edward it's good to meet you again." Charlie was cleaning his shotgun when I arrived I knew that was his way of warning me.

"We are just going out to eat and maybe a short walk on the board walk in Port Angles I'll have Bella back before curfew."

He looked me over sizing me up, I tried to look the perfect gentleman.

"Alright you take good care of my girl Edward."

"I will sir." I told him with as much sincerity as I could. Bella quickly pulled me out of the house.

"I'm sorry about that." she said. "No need to be I would do the same thing if I had a daughter dating." Maybe worse.

We went to a small Italian restaurant by the board walk. We sat in a private booth in the back. "I like that color blue on you."

I told her and gave her a crooked grin. "Thank you." and she blushed. She ordered the mushroom rave-ole while I ordered spaghetti for her to later take home in a doggie bag.

After we left the restaurant we walked along the boardwalk holding hands and enjoying the moonlight shining off the water.

"Its beautiful Edward thank you for bringing me here did you know this is my first real date? Oh my gosh I had my first kiss before my first date." She brought her free hand up to cover her face.

"This is my first date too Bella and that was my first kiss also." She looked at me shocked. "In a hundred years you never went on a date?" I nodded. "I never before felt anything like this Bella, this is all new for me too." She grinned.

I smiled glad she was happy. "Someday I will show you the world Bella, anywhere you want to go." I promised. She blushed and smiled.

I gave her a quick kiss at her door when we made it back and whispered in her ear I would be right back after dropping off the car. Before I got to my car I heard Charlie talking.

"Did you have a good time Bella?"

"It was perfect dad." Bella told him. "You seem to be pretty serous about this boy."

"Dad I know you don't want to hear this but Edward is the one for me, he is not like anyone I have ever known, we just fit."

Bella told him. "Your young Bells just be careful, I don't want to see you get your heart broken you know what happened to me."

My dead heart was soaring as I drove away, hearing Bella tell her father I was the one for her overjoyed me. I got back to her house shortly after and kissed her with a new-found passion I didn't know I could experience.

* * *

I always hated the two months he ignored her. What a waste of time that was when he already new he was obsessed with her.

And of course we all know she was just as obsessed with him. People that hide thier feelings get on my nerves.


	5. The Wolf Huffs and Puffs

Chapter 4 The Wolf huffs and puffs.

Alice went to pick Bella up at nine on Saturday morning. When I got back to my house and went into my room I was shocked. There was a king sized bed I had never seen before.

Emmett smirked at me. "Esme bought it yesterday so Bella would have a place besides your couch to sleep." Then he wiggled his eye brows at me. I just rolled my eye's.

"Thank you Esme" I said knowing she would hear me.

When Alice got back with Bella everyone greeted her.

'Edward I know you have plans this morning with Bella but this after noon we are having girl time' "That's fine Alice."

I was taking Bella to my meadow this morning Alice told me the sun would be out for a few minuets and I wanted to show her what I looked like in the sun.

"Bella can I show you something this morning?" She smiled at me "Show me what?"

"There's this place I like to go when the weather is nice and I'll show you what I look like in the sun." Now she was excited "Oh I would love that."

I was truthfully a little weary but I had decided not to hide anything from her.

"Its about a four hour hike, but if you allow me to carry you we can be there in seven minutes?"

"Oh I um I would rather not hike." She looked horrified at the thought of hiking.

"Climb on my back Bella." She stared at me so I pulled her unto my back.

"Close your eye's." And I was off, I was the fastest runner in my family a fact I was very proud of.

When we got close I stopped to let her off. "You can climb down now love." She didn't move. "Bella?"

"I think I need help." oh I helped her down. "You didn't close your eye's did you?"

"I did but I opened them." She was so pale. "Are you sick?"

"I'll be fine in a moment its just a little motion sickness."

After a few minuets she stood back up and took my hand.

I led her slowly to the meadow the sun was just making an appearance. Bella gasp when she saw it. "It's beautiful Edward."

Bella looked like an angel among the wild flowers with her hair blowing in the breeze. "Not as beautiful as you my love."

Bella held out her hand for me to join her, I was still in the shadows. I took a deep breath and walked into the sunlight.

Bella gasped when she saw me. There was no fear when I looked into her eye's, all I saw was love and wonderment.

"You beautiful Edward it's like diamonds." I smiled at her as she unbuttoned my shirt. Bella is so different then any human or immortal I have ever known, her reactions always surprise me.

I laid out a blanket and sit down, Bella sat in my lap tracing her finger's along my skin. "I don't scare you?"

"No more then normally." I crooked a grin at her and she blinked a few times.

We stayed a few hours holding one another until Alice called. "It's girl time." She said and hung up.

When we got back to the house Alice grabbed Bella and rushed her upstairs. She painted her fingernails and toe nails.

Brushed her hair and added soft curls. Then rose joined them and they watched a movie. When Bella started getting sleepy I carried her to my room and lay-ed her in my bed.

When I lay-ed down beside her she naturally curled up to me and lay-ed her head on my chest. She signed contently in her sleep "I love you Edward."

"As I love you."

Sunday morning Esme cooked Bella a breakfast big enough to fill her all week. "Thank you Esme." She told her while giving her a hug.

Sunday after noon charlie called to tell Bella they were having guest for diner and wonted her home by four. Billy Black and his son were coming over to watch a game.

When we got to Bella's house Charlie invited me to stay for the game. "I don't know if that's a good ideal Charlie the Blacks don't really like the Cullen's." Charlie grunted.

"I know and that's one reason I would like you to stay. You see me and Billy kinda had it out last year about him telling the tribe not to go to fork's hospital because of Carlisle working there."

"Billy is like family to me and I well, I have a pretty good ideal that your family and mine will be family to in the future It's time to end this feud."

"I assure you my family would like nothing better than to get along with the Black's."

"Knowing Carlisle That's what I thought. He's a good man and it's time for Billy to see that so will you stay?" From Charlie's thoughts I could see his deep respect for my father.

"Yes sir I would love to."

To say Billy Black was not happy to see me at Charlies would be like saying a battle ship want fit in a bathtub.

Jacob didn't believe in the legends and thought it was funny his dad was so peeved.

Bella tried to play peace maker of course. She sat with me on the couch with my arm around her.

Jacob sat on the other side while Billy had his own chair. To his credit, Billy only glared at me when he thought charlie wouldn't see.

I thought Billy would kill Jacob when he asked me "So Edward do you like to hunt?" I smiled.

"I love to hunt, bear's are a lot of fun but I hunt deer as-well." Bella stifled a giggle and Billy glared at her. "What about fishing?" Jacob asked.

"I have never really done much fishing but I have caught a few sharks."

"Sharks really? Cool." I had the feeling I would like Jacob under different circumstances but after he turns into a wolf his instincts will tell him to try and kill me.

After a while Billy just ignored us and watched the game.

"Where's that old truck your dad bought you Bella? Did you know he got it from us.?" Jacob asked Bella.

"It's at Edwards house it broke down and his sister is fixing it up for me."

"You have a sister that's works on car's?" I nodded "Wow is she good at it?" I smiled "Cars are her passion she loves working on them." Jacob nodded.

"Hey ask her if she knows where I can find a master cylinder for a seventy eight Volkswagen rabbit will you?" With that I noticed Billy glaring at Jacob.

"Sure thing Jacob I will ask her when I get home."

'Boy Bella sure is pretty to bad she looks like she's in love with Edward, It's just as-well I guess girl's never date younger guys at that age. Edward doesn't seem like such a bad guy I cant believe my dad believes those old stories.'

I didn't really like his thoughts about Bella but at least he understood she was out of his reach. Mike Newton could learn a thing or ten about that.

Billy Blacks thoughts on the other hand had me angry.

'I'll have to let Sam know about this Edward. I don't like him around Charlie or Bella, maybe the pack can scare him off without breaking the treaty.'

It was a long night and I was happy when the game ended and they left. I said my good bye's shortly after and whispered to Bella I would be back in a couple of hours. I needed to let Carlisle know there were now three werewolves in La Push.

Bella was excited Monday after school to see her truck. When we pulled up into the garage and she got the first look she squealed like Alice at seeing it.

She ran over and hugged Rose. "Oh thank you Rose I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you it's unbelievable."

"If you want to repay me just keep Edward happy, I don't ever want him to go back to the brooding loner." She hugged her again "I promise Rose."

I have to admit the old truck was now a work of art. It looked better then It did coming off the showroom floor.

Rose painted it a Shiny candy apple red.

All new tires with custom rims. All new custom air bags and safety glass. A state of the art sound system, Sunroof, custom seats and carpeting.

A built in car phone, Custom dash and gauges. The interior was amazing but add in the new V8 engine auto transmission all decked out with the best of the best parts money can buy.

When I asked Rose how much it all cost she just said "About what twelve new trucks would have cost." Thank goodness Bella didn't hear her say that.

"Oh Bella that package in the back is the master cylinder your friend asked for." Bella had tears running down her face she was just overwhelmed. "Thank you again Rose."

I have to admit I wouldn't mind driving the old truck now. With the engine and accessories Rose added she said it would do a hundred an twenty mph safely now.

Bella why don't you give me a ride up to the Volvo dealer in Port Angles and you can see how it drives. "That's a great ideal Edward get in." I was just happy, Bella was so happy.

"It drives like a dream and I can't believe how quite it is. Rose is a miracle worker."

"The cell phone has a carry around you can take anywhere with you. You can call me or your mom or who ever you want anytime you want to Bella."

"Its all to much Edward but I really love it."

"There's no such thing as to much for you Bella I love you, I want to give you everything, the whole world." Bella smiled.

"I already have everything I could ever want Edward, I have you." I just grinned.

We arrived at the dealership after about an hour with Bella's driving but I didn't complain. I custom ordered a new Volvo that would be delivered in two week's. Bella offered to drive us to school which worked out fine sense I spent the nights at her house anyway. I just started bringing a Change of clothes with me.

My family met with the wolves on Thursday night to renew the treaty. "Do you intend to bite Bella Swan and break the treaty?" asked Sam.

"I have no plans to change Bella anytime soon however if she is hurt in some unforeseen way and can not survive otherwise I will not let her die, she is my mate just like your imprints I will do anything in my power to keep her alive."

Sam thought about that for a time before asking. "Is that what she wants as-well?"

"Yes." I replied thou I hadn't thought to ask her I was sure she would. "Under those circumstances I as pack alpha will allow it with proof it was necessary to her survival."

"Thank you."

"From this moment forward Bella Swan will be added to our treaty and not allowed on our lands without prior permission form myself or a tribal elder is that understood?"

"Perfectly" I replied.

After the meeting I ran to Bella's house to inform her of what happened.

"Bella, Sam asked me a question and I sort of told him your answer before I asked you." I was kinda nervous.

"Go on." she said. "Well I told Sam that if you were dieing I would change you to keep you alive.

He then asked if that was what you wanted I told him you did. I know I should have waited to talk to you about it and I'm sorry."

"Edward that is what I want dieing or not. I have thought about it a lot and I want to be with you forever." Half of me rejoiced and the other half hated myself for even thinking about doing that to Bella.

"Well Sam gave his word that I could change you only if your dieing without voiding our treaty."

"But he also added your name to the Cullen's treaty."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning your no longer allowed on their lands without Billy Black or Sam Uley giving you permission."

"Okay, I have no intention of going there if my family is not allowed anyway." Bella stated.

I loved the way Bella now thought of us as family. As Bella lay-ed in my arms sleeping so peaceful I wonder just how I got so lucky to win the love of someone so special.


	6. Dancing and the Badmen

Chapter 5 Dancing and Badmen.

I can't believe me and Bella have been together for three months. We spend every moment we can together now. She spends most Saturday nights at my house and a spend almost every other night of the week at her's.

Sundays have become Charlie and sports evenings with Bella in my arms of course. Charlie has accepted me in Bella's life and we have been getting along better then I could have asked for.

And with all that Mike Newton still has the nerve to ask Bella to the girl's choice dance. "Bella would you like to go to the dance next week with me?" Right in front of me in Biology no less.

"Mike, Bella will be going to the dance with me, In-case you haven't noticed we have been dating for months now." I told him before Bella could respond. Bella gave me a look I didn't understand.

Later Bella told me "Edward I will go to the dance with you if you really want to go but you should know I can't dance." Aw so that was what the look was about.

"I do really want to go Bella, dancing is all in the leading, we will practice after school you'll see it will be fun and it's a great excuse to hold each other close in public." I smiled at her causing her to blink a few times. She was still uncertain I could tell.

That afternoon we went to my house and I put on a slow song. "If I step on your feet don't say I didn't warn you." she told me. "I held her close and we swayed around the room slowly for a few songs."

"Okay this isn't so bad after all I admit it." She told me while laying her head against my chest. "Just promise me only dancing to slow song's."

"What ever you want love we'll have fun you'll see."

Of course the next day Alice and Rose dragged Bella to Seattle to pick out dresses.

Bella became depressed when I told her the sun would be out and I would have to leave before biology on Friday and wouldn't be back in school til next Wednesday. "I hate the sun." she mumbled.

My family decided we would take a four day hunting trip up to Alaska for some different verity. It would be the longest time we spent apart sense we met.

"Don't worry go, you need to eat you already surfer enough only getting deer so you can spend all your time with me."

"I'll call you every night and I'll be back at your house Tuesday as soon as the sun goes down." I promised her.

We were taking my new Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. It was fun being out with my family. I hadn't spent a lot of time with them sense I met Bella of course I missed her bearable.

"I miss you love." "I miss you too, are you having fun?"

"We just got all settled in. Emmett is excited, picture Alice at the mall." She laughed. "Well I hope you get a big cat."

We talked for a couple of hours before the guys made me hang up and head out.

On Monday Bella called me upset. "Can you believe I'm being dragged shopping and its not even Alice?" I laughed.

"Angela and Jess talked me into going to help them pick out dresses for the dance even tho I already have mine." Bella told me.

"We are going to Port Angles after school tomorrow and then to eat so I'll probably be home around eight."

"I'll be there when you get home love."

"I miss you so much I cant even sleep right without you anymore." She pouted. "Just one more day, I miss you too."

We talked for awhile before Emmett made me get off the phone. "Its our last day to hunt Eddie lets go."

"Don t call me Eddie." Emmett just laughed "Your such a love sick puppy brother dear." I growled at him.

Emmett got him a bear last night so he was in a good mood. I tried to keep from bringing everyone down but I really did miss Bella. We got back to forks at four and I decided I would drive up to Port Angles and surprise Bella.

"Alice? Whats wrong?" Alice called sobbing.

"Edward it's Bella she in trouble I see four men Edward you need to get to her now she's around a bunch of warehouses."

"I'm calling Bella." RING RING no answer. Why want she pickup the phone?

I head over to where the warehouses are and listen to thoughts before I see Bella's face in one of their minds.

Lonnie a rapist and murderer is stocking my Bella along with three other men. I see the street in one of their minds. I floor the Volvo praying I'm in time. If he touches her I'll RIP his head off I swear he will suffer first thou.

When I pull up I see Lonnie with his hand on my Bella and I lose it. I slam the breaks and jump out of the car grab his arm crushing it before he lets Bella go. The other four run away hearing his screams lucky for them I thought to myself.

I crush Lonnie's kneecap with my other hand. He passes out before I can really make him pay.

Bella puts her hand on my shoulder. "Edward lets go it's okay, I'm not hurt please lets just get away from here.

I turn to look at her and see her pleading eye's and pinch the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself.

Bella seeing my struggle puts her arms around me and kisses me. "It's okay Edward I'm fine you stopped them we are fine now lets go."

It took everything in me to drop him before ripping his head off, If she wasn't wacthing I know he would be dead but I couldn't do that in front of her. She would be scared to death of me if I did.

I pick her up and carry her to the car kissing her neck and lips I held her close to me and thanked God if he would listen to me that I was there in time.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Bella." I hoped I didn't scare her more then they did.

"Edward it's okay, actually it was a turn on seeing you protect me like that, I feel safe with you, I always feel safe with you." She said while blushing.

I picked up her hand and kissed it "I love you Bella." More then she could ever know. "As I love you." she repeated the phrase I often used.

"I was supposed to meet Jess and Angela at Label la Italian." I start up the car and headed to the restaurant.

Angela and Jess are just coming out when we pull up. "Bella where have you been?" Jess asked before she seen me.

"I got lost then ran into Edward." Bella stated. "Do you ladies mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Jess says before Angela answers. "Bella we already ate, sorry."

"I think Bella should get something to eat I'll drive her home." I told them.

"Okay see you tomorrow Bella, Edward." Angela said.

We went inside and Bella ate, I noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold? Wheres your coat?"

She looked beside her "Oh I left it in Jess car, oh crap I left my phone in my coat. I hope Jess don't get your number."

I gave her my coat and she quickly wrapped it around herself. "I'm glad I have you all to myself I dont like the way Jess act's around you." "I don't either." I confessed. Bella made a funny face, And I smiled at her.

"I missed you so much Bella." Bella blushed "I know exactly what you mean I missed you to I think I hate the sun now." We both laughed at that.

We left and I drove us the Bella's house. "I'll be right back after dropping off the car." We kissed and I took off for home.

Rose was livid when I got home she wanted to go kill Lonnie. "Rose he will never walk again I crushed his knee."

"I still say we should kill him." I know how she feels. "He was wanted for murder I'm sure he'll be jailed after getting out of the hospital." As a mater of fact I would make sure he was.

I went back to Bella's house and she slept in my arms safe and sound all night. I spent the night daydreaming of marrying Bella. I plan to ask her this summer. I pray she says yes.

The rest of the week went without any incident's and suddenly it was Friday the night of the dance. Alice and Rose both had Bella up in her room getting her ready.

When they brought her down I swear she was an angel sent down from heaven just for me. "Your beautiful Bella." I whispered to her as I handed her a Red Rose. "Thanks you look pretty good yourself." Bella blushed out.

I was driving the Austin Martin tonight. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all drove the BMW.

We danced the slow dances and sit out the others just as Bella wanted. "Thank you for bringing me Edward." she whispered while we was out on the dance floor.

"Thank you for coming with me love." I purred in her ear causing that blush I so loved seeing.

After a couple of hours of dancing I took Bella outside to a secluded area and kissed her softly. Before long Bella was pushing my boundaries.

My tr-ought started burning and I had to pull away. I was mostly desensitized to her scent now but sometimes another monster would come out, I had to wacth becoming to aroused and forgetting she was a soft human.

It was hard for Bella to understand I could not claim her in that way, Vampire mating was way to animistic for a human she could get hurt and I would not allow that.

"I'm sorry love I had to stop I was losing myself with you. Its to dangerous to allow my desire free."

She pouted. "But you do want me in that way?" she asked I half laughed. "I assure you Bella, even if I'm not human I am still a Man, we just have to go slow and build up to it over time."

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked. "As long as your staying with me I am." I gave her a crooked grin. "There is no place on earth I would rather be then in your bed dear Bella."

Bella groaned. "Stop it your driving me crazy."


	7. Three Nomads and a Prom

Chapter 6 Three Nomads and a Prom

That Saturday Alice came into my room yelling "Its time for Baseball! Go Get Bella."

"Alice, I just left there she will be over after she eats." Emmett and Jaz were hyped up already getting everything ready.

Esme had already made snacks for Bella. Rose was dressed in her baseball outfit and Carlisle was checking the bat's for cracks we often broke the bats. Bella's truck was so quite now I barely heard it when she pulled into the yard.

I was outside opening her door before she had time to turn off the engine. She smiled as I pulled her into a hug cradle her to my chest. "What got you all excited this morning Edward?" she asked. "We are going to play baseball, we can only play when there is a thunder storm coming."

"Baseball? vampires like playing baseball?" I grinned "Of course its the American pastime."

"Well okay lets go play baseball go team." Everyone started laughing at that. "Climb on my back and lets go, remember to keep your eye's closed this time." She looked nervous but did as I asked. She kissed my neck and I took off.

It was a twenty minute run at vampire speed to the clearing we played at. This time Bella climbed down and looked excited. "Better this time?" I asked her.

She nodded and reached for a kiss. Emmett of course started hooting and whistling cat calls. Bella blushed bright red which caused Emmett to fall to the ground in laughter.

"Alright enough amusement at my expense Emmett." Bella yelled at him. "You know Bella you look like an angry kitten when your mad." Emmett told her yearning and knock in the back of the head from Rose.

We all separated into two teams, Bella and Esme played as referee's. "Mom thinks we cheat." Emmett said "I know you cheat." Esme replied. Bella just laughed.

I know I wanted to show off to Bella but I couldn't help myself. We are all very competitive.

"It's time." Alice said as we heard the first sounds of thunder in the distance. That's why we can only play during a thunder storm when we hit the ball it sounds like thunder.

I was up to bat first Alice Thu the ball and I knocked it high across the field. I ran the base's at top speed and hit home a half second before Esme ca-ult the ball. "Safe!" Bella yelled and ran over to kiss me. "PDA PDA." Emmett yelled out causing Bella to blush.

"Wow that was so fast I couldn't even see the ball when you hit it." Bella told me. I picked her up and spin her around.

Carlisle was up next he hit a grounder and made it to second. Rose hit the ball to left field and Carlisle made it to home and rose made it to third. I was back up and hit the ball hard to right field. Rose an I both made it to home.

Carlisle hit the ball to center field just as Alice yelled out "Stop!" I saw the vision as she was having it three nomads heard our game and was coming toward us.

"Do you have time to get her away?" Carlisle asked

"No and we don't wont them to start hunting her." I told him.

"Edward whats wrong?" "Bella put your hair down we have some nomads on their way here."

"Don't worry Bella I will not let anything happen to you." "I know Edward be just be careful."

Just then the three nomads came into site. The leader was a dark skinned man on his right was a blond man and on the left was a red haired woman.

From his thoughts I could tell the leader was a decoy. The Blond man named James was the real leader the red head his mate.

"Greetings." Carlisle called out.

"Hello my name is Laurent this is James and Victoria."

"My name is Carlisle this is my mate Esme. And my children Emmett and Rose, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper."

'Alice I cant believe the luck after all these years I have found the one that got away' James thoughts were about Alice he tried to kill her when she was human. James was a hunter he loved to play deadly games.

'I will keep watch and kill her when she is alone. This coven of animal drinkers want know what hit them when I'm done.'

Carlisle continued "We would prefer you not hunt in the area we keep a permanent settlement here."

'How?' he thought. "How can you sustain such a lifestyle?"

"We hunt animals to survive not humans it allows us to remain in one place for year's."

From Laurent's thoughts I could tell he was intrigued. "Well we heard you playing and would like to join you."

"Come on just one game." Laurent asked.

Carlisle answered " Sure some of us were just leaving."

'Get Bella out of here Edward.' Carlisle thought to me.

Just then a breeze blow thru Bella's hair toward the nomads.

Everyone crouched ready to defend Bella if the nomads attacked. "You brought a snack?" Laurent asked.

"No, the girl is with us." Carlisle told him. "But she's human?"

"I think its best you leave." Carlisle ordered.

'Oh this just keeps getting better and better just like the vampire I killed that changed Alice these have a pet human also I will so enjoy killing this Bella and Alice.' I heard from James thoughts.

I knew what would happen when I spoke the word's I knew my brother Jasper.

"No James you will never touch Bella or Alice." As soon as I said the word's Jasper's eye's turned a deadly Black. I knew Jasper would not stand for any threat to Alice.

"Jasper leaped on to James like a demon set on fire. He had an arm ripped off before The others could move.

James was no macth for Jasper, Jasper had fought in the southern Vampire wars. He killed hundreds of immortals.

Victoria Tried to pull Jasper off but Carlisle intercepted her in mid air. Esme and Alice surrounded Bella In a protective stance. Leaving me free to help Jasper with James.

Emmett and rose pinned Laurent to the ground while he pleaded mercy and offered surrender.

Victoria, seeing the battle was lost pulled free from Carlisle and fled into the forest.

Jasper ripped James head off while I held him down. We lit a fire and burned his body.

Carlisle turned to me. "What was he thinking Edward?"

"James was a hunter, He tried to kill Alice when she was human. A vampire saved her from him and James killed her creator. That is why she awoke alone. He was planing to track and kill both Bella and Alice." I told them all.

"I hate to destroy anyone but in this case I think it was for the best." Carlisle told us. Then he turned to Laurent. "What is your story?"

"I joined James and Victoria a few months ago I didn't know he was a psychopath. I was planing to leave but I was afraid he would hunt me down. I am honestly curious about your way of life." Laurent Told us.

"There is another coven like ours In Denali Alaska. I'm sure they would welcome you into their home. You understand It wouldn't be a good ideal for you to stay around here while we have a human family member." Carlisle told him.

"Of course I will go to Alaska and seek them out. Thank you for giving me the chance to explain myself. One last thing before I go, Victoria will not let James death pass without revenge. Stay on the lookout for her. Goodbye." And with that he took off.

"Emmett, Jasper and Rose go see if you can pickup Victoria's trail it would be best if we could end this now. Carlisle ordered.

"Bella I'm sorry you had to see that, I know it must be traumatizing but I couldn't let him hunt you or Alice." I told Bella. She looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Edward if it was possible I would have ripped James apart myself for even thinking of hurting Alice." Bella told me in a serious voice.

I was starting to understand, while Bella hated violence she would do anything to protect her family and friends. I stared at her in wonderment before she wrapped her arms around me.

They tracked Victoria to the treaty line before heading back home and letting us know. Carlisle Called Billy Black and let him know there was a human drinking vampire on their reservation.

Two months past without any sign of Victoria. Alice was now preparing for another epic battle. The battle of primping Bella for the prom. Bella agreed to go with me but she was less then enthralled with the ideal.

"Now Bella, Rose is going to do your hair and I will do your makeup." Alice told her while she pouted. Alice had already dragged her to Seattle dress shopping last week.

Esme had talked Charlie into allowing Bella to come with us to Europe over the summer vacation for a month stay. And me and Bella were going to visit Renee for a week after that.

I waited patiently down stairs with Charlie for the girls to finish up. "So Edward have you made any plans for after you graduate next year yet. A year will pass by before you know it." Charlie asked me.

"Well I plan to go to collage, me and Bella have talked about it and we want to go to the same one. We will put in applications as soon as the new school year starts." I told him.

"You and Bella are pretty serous?" It was more of a statement then a question. "Yes sir I plan to merry her someday if she will have me." Thought I would test the water with that one.

He only nodded and didn't think or say anything.

I heard the door to Bella's room open and waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. When she came into view I gasped.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. "Your perfect." I told her honestly. She blushed. Rose an Alice came down the stairs behind her. We took pictures and then drove to my house to take some more before heading to the prom.

We had rented a limo so we could all ride together. The Prom itself was nicely decorated. All eye's were on the six of us when we walked in. I tuned out all the thoughts about us and focused only on Bella.

We had prom pictures taken then danced to a few songs, Bella greeted her friends Angela,Ben and Jessica, Mike.

I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the jealously pouring out from the last two. After about an hour I heard Jacob's thoughts. 'Man I can't believe I'm doing this. I really need the twenty bucks though.' I decided to to go get Bella some punch and let the kid get this over with.

"Bella I'll be back with some punch for you in a few minuets." "Okay thanks hurry back."

"Bella hey, looking good." Jacob told Bella.

"Hey Jake you too. So what are you crashing prom?" "No my dad sent me to talk to you can I have a dance?"

"Um sure Jake." They danced awkwardly, I didn't like him being so close to my Bella.

"My dad payed me twenty bucks to come tell you he wont's you to break up with your boyfriend."

"Oh. well tell him to pay up" Bella told him with a grimice.

"I'm sorry about this really. But he also said quote, We'll be watching you, unquote."

"Well tell him to pay up Jake and tell him also I said that will never happen." I decided now would be a good time to cut in.

"Hey Jacob how are you doing? taking care of my girl?"

"Oh hey Edward. Well I need to go thanks for the dance Bella." "Sure Jake take care."

"I leave you alone for a second and the wolves descend." I mummer-ed.

"Be nice Edward, Jake's a good kid." "Hey what was wrong with the punch?" She asked while eyeing the cup of water.

"Mike and taylor spiked it I didn't think you would want some of that." "Oh thanks, I hope their not driving."

We made our way outside to an area set up for moonlight dancing. There was another couple there but they soon left and we were alone.

As we danced Bella asked the one question I hoped she would not ask. "Edward I want to be with you forever. One life time is not long enough, And I need to be your equal, I want you to change me."

"Bella, you don't know what your asking. What about everything you will have to give up, your friends, Charlie and Renee?" I asked her quietly.

"I will miss my friends but really after moving on to collage I would be leaving them anyway, that's part of growing up." She took a deep breath.

"I will miss Charlie and Renee a lot I admit that, but I can keep in touch with them, even if its just with letter's I know they will not understand why I wouldn't be able to visit but they would know I'm with you and I'm happy."

Bella smiled and reached up to kiss me softly on the lip's. "I love you Edward, I know my life belongs with you."

"And the pain? It's not like anything you can even imagine." I frowned remembering.

"I'm not looking forward to that part that's a fact but it's three day's then I get forever with you, I will endure anything to have you forever." She whispered in a hushed tone.

"And what about having children? That's the hardest part for both Rose and Esme, how could I live with myself if I took that away from you?" I hated taking things away from Bella, I wanted to give her the world, not take things away from her.

"I have never thought of myself with children, I had to raise my mother for to many years. If I could have your child I would. But sense we can not it's a mute point. I will never want another man the way I want you Edward. I could never have children by someone else the very thought disgust me."

"I will forever be only yours If you disappeared tomorrow I would love only you till the day I died." Bella spoke with such certainty I could only believe her.

"But you are so young Bella your desires could change in time. I could not stand it if you one day re-grated it and hate me. If there was anyway I could be human for you I would do it no mater the cost."

How could I take her life away from her, I don't think I could do it even if a part of me wants too.

"Edward Cullen I could never hate you it's an impossibility. And I see you do understand, you say you would do anything to become human for me? So you understand why I will do what ever it takes to become like you to have you. I also told you the week we first got together to never underestimate my feeling for you so don't, I have to be with you." Bella then smiled.

"It doesn't have to be tonight Edward just tell me there is some part of you that does want me forever." How could she doubt that I wanted her?

"Of course love there is a large part of me that wants to turn you right now and make you mine forever I will not deny that. But there is another part of me that fears you might regret the decision ten years from now, Why can't we just wait an see?" I asked her.

"Edward if your going to be a teenager for eternity then so am I, I don't want to be your grandmother someday, But lets just agree to think about where we both stand and leave it at that tonight."

"I want to hold and kiss my boyfriend right now." Bella told me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command my sweet Bella." And with that I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest and kissed her senseless.

* * *

This is the end to the Twilight portion of my story new moon to come soon. And no my Edward will not run off like a dufus he will talk to Bella and work out problems.


	8. A Sumer to Remember part one

Chapter 7 A Summer to Remember part one.

High-school was out for summer break and the family were all excited to start our trip. Bella was especially excited this would be the first, of many trips, for her out of the country.

Charlie had called Esme again to discuss the sleeping arrangements.

Esme promised him that the girl's would have their own room and the boys would have theirs with Carlisle and her room between them.

If only Charlie knew I spent every-night in his daughters room right under his on nose I thought to myself.

We had to get Bella a passport and shot's for our trip. She was not to pleased with the whole needle ordeal but Carlisle administrated the inoculations himself while I held her hand.

"Wow your done already? I didn't even feel it. I think your going to be my only permitted doctor from now on Carlisle." Bella told him while smiling.

"Honestly Bella I'm not sure if it was my expertise or the fact that Edward kept you distracted. Maybe I should use him to calm all my patients" Carlisle told her with a smile.

"I don't think so Carlisle, they can find their own distractions Edward is all mine." Bella told him while laughing.

I love it when she gets all possessive. She is almost as bad as me.

"I will always be only your detraction Bella love." Carlisle cleared his thought indicating we could leave now.

For some reason Bella hated getting her picture taken, I could not imagine why she was beautiful.

"Let me see your passport Bella." I pleaded. "No." And that was that she would not budge on it, she can be so hardheaded at times. That's okay I would just sneak a peak while she was sleeping.

I left Bella to spend some time with her dad. We had to catch the plane at seven in the morning and the family planed a local hunting trip.

It wouldn't be a good ideal to have seven hungry vampires on a cramped airplane for eleven hours, it will be hard enough for Jasper even if he's full.

We found a large herd of deer in the park and satisfied our thirst, We could go a couple of weeks now but we had plans to hunt outside Paris next week anyway.

I went back to Bella's to spend the night. "Are you excited to be going to Paris love?" I asked her while watching her pace around the room.

"You know I am Edward, there are so many places in the world I want to see and visit, I can't believe I'm actually going it's all like a dream." She blushed. "And I cant believe I'm going with the man of my dreams."

"We will see the world together Bella anywhere you want go I promise." She came over to me an kissed my lip's softly.

After humming her la-a-by as she lay-ed in my arms on her bed she fell into a deep sleep. A while later she whispered "I love you Edward." in her sleep. I would never get tired of hearing that.

Me, Alice, Jasper and Bella all road together in my Volvo. While Carlisle ,Esme, Emmett and Rose drove to the airport in his Mercedes.

We had payed for all the first class seats so we were alone with just the family in that section. We did it to help Jasper but it was really nice to just be alone with the family.

We played cards to kill time and otherwise keep ourselves amused.

Bella got a little jet lagged toward the end of the flight, eleven hours was a long time for a human to sit in one place.

When we landed we already had two dark tinted cars rented and waiting for us. And we drove to the house Carlisle owned there.

Actually it was an entire apartment building and each couple had there own floor. I ordered a bed and had it set up before we left forks.

My apartment never needed a bed before.

"Wow this whole building is your Carlisle?" He smiled. "Yes we own property in a lot of cities real-estate is always a good investment."

Bella had no ideal just how wealthy my family really was. Carlisle gave Esme her own island for Pete sake. "Do you like it?" I asked Bella when we got to my floor.

"All of this is your room?" She asked astonished. "No all of this is our room." I corrected her. She reached up and kissed my lip's.

We unpacked our things and got everything set up for our two week stay. The other two weeks we would be spending in Ireland at a small castle Carlisle owned.

Bella loved the giant jacuzzi tub in our bathroom. I would have to talk to Esme about adding one on to my bathroom at Forks.

"You know Edward we could have a lot of fun in here." She said while blushing. All I could say was "mm mm." while I kissed her.

I took Bella out to eat at a formal french restaurant that night. Alice had made her endure an hour of Bella barbie time. When she came back to our room my mouth fell open.

Alice had dressed her in a french designed beautiful blue dress that fit her in all the right ways. I know my eye's turned dark with lust.

"You like." she asked in a seductive tone that nearly broke me.

"You are absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world Bella." I purred out causing that delightful blush to grace her cheeks.

After Bella ate I talked her into dancing with me in the ballroom of the building. I hated the lustful thoughts the men aimed at my Bella she really had no ideal how beautiful she really was.

While slow dancing Bella asked. "Edward will you teach me how to speak french sometime?"

"Of course love I will teach you any languish you wont, If I don't know one you would like then I will learn it with you." I told her honestly.

"Thank-you, Its just a little odd not knowing what people are saying and I want to travel the world with you some day."

We held each other and danced until Bella was ready to call it a night, the plane ride had took a lot out of her but her excitement was keeping her on her feet.

She slept soundly that night in my arms, This is what heaven must be like I mused.

"Bella wake up. Lets go get you some lunch." She looked shocked. "Lunch what time is it?

"Its just afternoon Bella." She jumped up. "Afternoon already? I didn't mean to sleep so long. Why didn't you wake me?

"It's just the time change love your body has to get used to it." I told her. "But I don't want to miss anything sleeping." She said as she headed to the bathroom.

"You know if you would change me I wouldn't need sleep anymore." She said looking into my eye's.

"But then I would miss you telling me you love me while you sleep Bella." She smiled at me. "You know I don't have to be a sleep to say I love you."

"Lets get dressed there is a little cafe down the street I want to take you to." She sighed. "Okay"

For the rest of the week we went to nice restaurants and the museum, Bella really loved the old paintings at the the museum we spent an entire day just there.

Friday night Bella came out of the bathroom wearing a little blue bikini that nearly drove me insane with need for her.

"I know we cant um you know, but will you join me in the jacuzzi Edward." She said shyly. I nodded at her and she went back to the bathroom.

I checked my drawer and sure enough Alice had packed me swimming trunks I would really have to thank her.

When I walked in to the bathroom Bella was siting in the tub with her back to me. She had lit three candles and placed them around the tub. The tub was filled with bubbles from some bubble bath.

When she heard my approach she moved forward inviting me to sit behind her, I did as she subjected. Once I was seated in the tub behind her she lay-ed back on me and I put my arms around her.

"Mm mm this is nice." She stated. "Yes it is very very nice." We had never before been so intimate with so little clothing between us.

I let my hands explore her soft body in ways I didn't think I would ever allow myself. When the bath was over we were both very satisfied.

When Bella woke up the next morning she looked at me and blushed. I knew she was thinking about what we did last night and I grinned back at her.

I was a hundred year old vampire but I was stuck in body of a seventeen year old boy from the nineteen twenty's with the values I was raised with.

Part of me felt guilty for the liberties I took last night, That's not to say I am not happy about it, but I felt guilty all the same.

If I was that seventeen year old boy still I would be on my hands and knees begging Bella to become my wife. But Bella is from a different time.

Teenagers rarely married anymore unless there was a child involved. I know she loves me but I have to keep in mind that she might say no.

Its was Saturday and all the guys were going hunting and all the girls were going shopping.

"I will miss you today." I purred in her ear as I lightly nibbled her earlobe.

"I will miss you to, you have fun hunting and maybe we can play in the tub when you get back." She said while turning bright red.

We all drove about eighty miles out of Paris to a secluded nature reserve and took off running. Everyone was hyped over the chance to hunt some different type of animals.

"So how have you and Bella been getting alone Eddie? She sure was bright red this morning." Emmett said while laughing.

"Don't call me Eddie and mind your own business. A gentleman does not kiss an tell." With that he broke the run and fell over in laughter.

We had been hunting for six hours when I picked up a scent I did not reconcile. I called the others over and we followed it.

When we found the source we were all shocked. There before us stood a short native south American but that wasn't the shocker the boy standing beside her was also a native south American but he was no vampire Nor was he human.

"Greetings my name is Carlisle and this is Edward,Jasper and Emmett." Carlisle told them while gesturing to us with his hand.

"Greeting my name is Huilen and this is Nahuel my nephew. I am surprised to find other yellow eye's around here."

"Nephew? As in blood related?" Carlisle looked puzzled as I'm sure I did to.

"Yes he is my sisters child she died giving him birth. His father was a vampire when he was born he bite me turning me into a vampire."

To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

"He is the son of a vampire? I did not know such a thing was possible."

"I am not surprised by that, to our knowledge there are only Nahuel and his three sisters that are hybrids, not many Vampire men have sex with human woman, without killing them that is."

My thoughts went straight to Bella, She could have our child? That was impossible but here was the proof standing right before me.

"What happened to his mother?" I had to ask. "The labor was to much for her, she died giving birth. Nahuel has the strength and teeth of a vampire. I tried to help my sister as much as I could but when he ripped himself from her womb we were in the middle of the jungle all alone."

We talked with them for hours finding out as much detail's as we could. Nahuel was as strong and as fast as the average vampire but he had a heartbeat and blood ran in his veins tho his scent was not tempting.

He could live off human food or blood but he preferred a blood diet. He grew form a child to full adult in seven years.

"My father thinks he is a scientist he had sex with my newest sisters mother and kept her alive by biting her and turning her in to a vampire. He did not care for the woman he just wanted to see if he could do it." Nahuel said.

The way Nahuel talked about his father anyone could tell he did not much care for him.

"When my sister was pregnant she wasted away to skin an bones before we discovered she needed blood to feed the unborn child. When I think about what that monster did or rather did not do I want to rip off his head." Huilen said in an angry tone.

"What do you mean did not do?" I asked.

"Don't you see he could have fed her and she would not have gotten so weak and he could have turned her to keep her alive but he didn't care for her even tho she loved him." Huilen replied.

I was both shocked and amazed with all of this new information. We took down their contact information an they took ours.

We hunted together for another four hours, Nahuel was every bit as effective hunting as any of the rest of us. He seemed to have the best of both worlds.

He did not have an overpowering blood thirst and he could pass for a human easier then the rest of us because his skin did not glow in the sunlight even tho it was as tough as ours.

His only human weakness, if you want to call it that, was his need for sleep. After reaching the adult age of seven for him, he has not changed at all for the last one hundred an fifty years. It was just all so unbelievable.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to the city. It was three in the morning by the time I curled up to Bella in our bed.

I spent the night going over the things I learned today.

First. Me and Bella could have a child together.

Second. The pregnancy could kill her.

Third. The child would be a perfect blend of our worlds, Immortal.

Forth. Do I tell Bella or keep this from her?

How could I not tell her? She deserves the right to know, that would be so wrong of me. But I can not lose her. If she wanted to have a child and it killed her it would kill me right along with her.

I talked to my family and asked for them not to bring this up during our trip and they agreed. But Rose made me promise to tell her everything once we were back home.

"She has one chance to have a child with you Edward, you have to at-least let her decide, she has the right." Rose told me sternly.

"Your right Rose I promise to tell her everything once we are settled back in Forks." I told her honestly.

* * *

Before anyone ask no Bella and Edward did not have sex in the tub they just fooled around a little, or maybe alot.

So what do you think Bella would say if she knew before hand that she could have Edwards child? Yes? no?

keep your hands off? I guess we will see in a couple of chapters.


	9. A Summer to Remember part 2

Chapter 8 A Summer to Remember part two

That morning after Bella woke up she was complaining that her feet hurt from all the walking she did with Esme and my sisters yesterday so we decided to stay in for the day and enjoy some alone time in the tub.

I really needed to talk to Esme about adding a jacuzzi tub to my bathroom. So we spent the whole day just being together and enjoying each other as far as I would let Bella push me.

I had no doubt any longer that Bella wanted to take our relationship to the next level. And to say it was hard to stay on my moral grounds would be a Hugh understatement.

I did have one trick up my sleeve however, I could always dazzle her into losing her train of thought. But as she touched me in places I thought only married couples were allowed, I was slowly losing the war with myself.

We had a great day and night and we both barely came out of it with our innocence intact. Now that I knew I could have her in that way without killing her it was even harder to stop myself. I need to make her my wife as soon as possible.

And with thought I planed our next day. I had worked up the nerve to ask her to be my wife and I wanted to make it special.

"Get dressed love and we'll go get you some lunch and I want to take you to see the Eiffel Tower." She dressed in a hurry in excitement. I knew that was something she was really wanting to see.

After some french cuisine we headed to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

It was not very crowded when we got there. Bella looked over the edge and gasped.

"Edward its so beautiful I can see the whole city from here." When she turned to look at me I was on one knee holding my hand out to her. She gasped with a look of shock in her eye's as she took my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all my soul, I promise to give you all the love you deserve for all of eternity will you marry me?"

"For all of eternity? Are you saying what I think your saying Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Yes you were right one lifetime is simply not enough I must have you forever Bella will you marry me?" At-least she hasn't said no.

"Yes of course I will marry you Edward its just such a surprise I never dreamed you would ask me. I mean I haven't ever thought about getting married I'm only seventeen."

I slipped my mother's, now Bella's, engagement ring onto her finger before scooping her up into my arms and kissing her passionately. After I let her lips go so she could breathe she said.

"Its beautiful Edward." I smiled happy she liked it.

"It was my mothers." I told her and she held it to her chest like it was a precious artifact.

I held her close and we danced around the platform for a time making our own sweet music.

When we got back to our apartment Alice was there bouncing in excitement. 'I haven't told the others Edward I knew you would want to tell them yourself' I smiled at her.

"We have an announcement to make." They all gathered around us.

"I have asked Bella to be my wife and she has said yes." I announced proudly.

Alice embraced Bella squealing "Congratulations little sister."

Esme was next she hugged Bella "Welcome to our family Bella."

Rose surprised Bella with a hug " I'm happy you are joining our family Bella."

Carlisle and Jasper congratulated us both. While Emmett grabbed Bella up into a bear hug

"I knew you would slap the ball an chain on ole Edward there." Bella blushed or maybe Emmett was holding her to tight. He let go when Rose smacked the back of his head.

After spending awhile with our family we made it back to our room.

"What are you thinking about love?" She looked nervous.

"I'm actually thinking about what will happen when we tell Renee and Charlie. Renee has told me for years not to get married til I was thirty and well you know Charlie he still thinks of me as a little girl."

"Don't worry love it will all work out." she sighed "I know it will Edward as long as I have you that's all that really matters."

Bella went to the bathroom and told me to get ready she was drawing a bath. I smiled at her causing her to blink several times.

After a few minutes Bella called me, I went to the bath and settled in. When I put my arms around her I noticed right away Bella was not wearing her bikini as a matter of fact she wasn't wearing anything.

"Bella?" I asked in a husky voice I couldn't help. "Edward we are engaged, we are going to be married." She told me in a seductive voice.

"Bella." I panted out. "I want our honeymoon to be special." If I had ever been at war with my values before, it was nothing side of the war raging in my head right now.

"You want to wait til after we are married Edward? When was you planing on us, I mean what date did you have in mind?" What date hmm after graduation would be best.

"I was actually thinking after graduation, That's a time of separation we would have the collage excuse for Renee and Charlie for why you are away during the transformation and your newborn year." She contemplated that for awhile, while I held her glorious body tightly to me.

"Edward that is a good ideal really, It makes perfect sense. But if you think I'm going to wait a whole year to be with you then you have lost your mind." Bella told me in a tone I knew better then question.

I thought about that for awhile, honestly I didn't want to wait a year either. "How about a compromise love."

"I'm listening." She said with a look of disapproval. I thought about how to word it very carefully.

"You will be eighteen in six week's love, We could fly to take a three day trip to Las Vegas get married and have a short Honeymoon and not tell anyone. Then after we graduate have a public ceremony for Renee and Charlie and a real honeymoon while pretending to go to collage?" Bella grinned.

"Okay I think I can live with that, you really don't want to wait either do you Edward?" I laughed at that.

"No of course I don't if we could I would marry you today. But I really need us to be married before I make love to you Bella. If we gave in, it would always bother me forever, I'm sorry I know its silly to you, with the world we live in today, but my values are frozen in nineteen eighteen." I hoped she would understand.

"It's not silly Edward it is the way you were raised and I respect that, Its one of the things I love about you, your gentlemanly ways I mean." As she said that she took my hand and started rubbing it along her body.

"Just because we cant do that does not mean we cant enjoy doing other things Edward I need you to touch me. Please Edward." She was being so seductive I had to comply, what can I say she had such power over me.

On our last night in Paris we all had tickets to Phantom of the Opera. Alice had bought Bella tons of outfits when they went shopping the other day many Bella didn't even know of yet.

She had dressed Bella in a beautiful red dress. I was still getting used to how beautiful she looked all dressed up.

Thinking about Alice brought back the argument her and Bella had this morning.

"Alice you can plan the official wedding for next June after graduation I'll let you have free raine but we are just having a quick simple ceremony after my birthday, of course all our family can come but I just want it simple."

"But Bella you don't want some silly Elvis marrying you, at least let me find a good chapel if that is what you want." Alice used the puppy dog eye's on her.

"Okay but I want the ceremonial as soon we get their, I need all of my short honeymoon with Edward." Alice jumped up in triumph.

We took our seats in the balcony Carlisle had set us up with. Bella was really excited as the show began. "Thank you for bringing me I have always dreamed of going to the opera."

"It is my duty as your soon to be husband to bring all of your dreams true my love." I purred in her ear causing her to shiver.

After the show I asked Bella if she enjoyed it. "I loved it Edward it was magical." We split with the family and I took Bella to eat and afterward we danced til she was ready to go home and sleep.

We left on the plane for Waterford Ireland at nine that morning.

Bella was amazed at Carlisle's castle when she saw it. "Wow I cant believe you have your own castle." I just smiled at her.

We got all settled in and I showed her all around the place. She loved the antique furniture and the tapestries. We had the care-keeper stock the refrigerator with food for Bella during our too week stay.

After Bella woke and ate the next day we set off in the helicopter I had rented and I showed her the beautiful countryside. She took lots off pictures from the air.

We had the helicopter land after we reached the area I wanted to picnic with Bella. I ran her at vampire speed to the beautiful meadow and lay-ed out the blanket. I feed her fresh strawberries as we sat their enjoying the view down the mountain side.

"This is all so unreal Edward, I keep thinking I'm dreaming and will wake up and you'll be gone." I kissed her silly. "I will never leave you Bella." I purred in her ear.

By the time we got back to the castle Bella was exhausted. She slept soundly in my arms.

All the girls went shopping the next day and us guys went hunting in a large nearby wildlife park. Ireland is truly a beautiful country.

We spent the remainder of our two weeks, site seeing and just being together as a family. I truly enjoyed our time there and so did Bella.

"I really like it here Edward but one thing I miss is the jacuzzi tub."

I gave her a crooked smile. "I know what you mean love." We made due with the king sized bed so all was not lost.

I had talked to Esme about remodeling my bathroom with a jacuzzi tub because Bella loved it so much. Esme was excited to start work on it as soon as she got home. "It will be ready by the time you and Bella are back from visiting Renee Edward I plan to remodel your whole room while I'm at it, Bella needs closet space." Esme promised me.

The month was over all to soon I never really cared about time until I met Bella, now time with her always seemed to short.

We said our good byes at the airport, the family was flying back to Forks and me and Bella was heading to Jacksonville, Florida.

On the plane trip Bella was too quite, I knew she was worried about telling Renee about our engagement. I tried to keep her mind occupied on other thoughts as much as I could.

"I love you Bella, everything will work out according to Alice you know never to bet against Alice."

"Um Edward would you mind if we wait til the end of the week to tell her? I just want her to see us together for awhile first before springing that on her."

"That's fine love what ever makes you more comfortable." I told her honestly, Renee must have really put some bad thoughts in Bella's head after her divorce.

When we landed Renee and Phil was waiting on us. "Mom." Bella cried out as she seen her mother. They hugged and Bella turned to me. "Mom, Phil I want you to meet Edward."

"Edward it's great to finely meet you Bella has told me so much about you." And she hugged me.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. dryer, Mr Dryer." I said as I shook Phil's hand. Alice had planed ahead for me once again and provided me pocket hand warmers, She was truly my favorite sister.

"Aw just like Bella said you are so formal, please call us Renee and Phil." We got our bags and headed to her car.

On the way there I heard Renee whisper to Bella. "You wasn't joking when you said he was nice looking Bella I think he's a keeper." Bella just blushed.

We had timed the trip so I had four rainy days to mingle outside and only three I would have to hide indoor's.

We sat on Bella's mom's couch and talked all about our plans after graduation and all about our trip Bella showed them all the pictures she had taken in Paris and in Ireland.

"Wow this is amazing Bella I so happy you got to do all those things, Edward you are spoiling my daughter."

I laughed "That's the same thing Bella said to me but she deserves it." Bella blushed.

Later that night I heard Bella talking to her mother in another room. "Are you two sleeping together Bella?" I could see Bella's blush thru Renee's eyes.

"No not like that mom, not yet anyway but yes we do sleep and I do mean actually sleep in each others arms almost every night. Edward is very old fashioned he wants to wait." She blushed again.

"How do you do that with Charlie around?" Bella bit her lip.

"Edward is very good at climbing in my window at night, his parents know we are together an fully support us. You want tell Charlie will you mom?" Renee grinned.

"Of course not Bella its our little secret I really just wanted to know if you wanted to share the guest bedroom or if you wanted him to sleep on the couch." Bella nodded in understanding "OH we will stay together mom if that's okay." "Of course."

Bella's mother did not think like other people, she had a child like mind, she really reminded me of the kids in the sixties free love and all that.

"Bella slept soundly in my arms that night. That morning Renee came in our room waking Bella up "Aw you two are so cute. Time to get up." She was really a strange mother.

Bella was prepared from all the time we spent with Charlie at breakfast she would only half fill both our bowls and I would pour mine into hers at vampire speed when Renee and Phil were not looking.

"Phil has to work but if you two want to we can head down to the Beach, Its kinda rainy but it should still be fun." Renee told us.

"Sure mom that sounds nice. I'm used to the rain now living in Forks." Renee next thought shocked me even more. "Well you two could move in with us down here if you wanted."

"Mom I have a lot of good friends in Forks now, Edwards sister Alice is my best friend I couldn't leave them." Bella said smiling.

"Well that's great Bella I'm just glad your happy, As a matter of fact I don't think I ever remember you being happier then you are right now." She said that while looking at me. I smiled back.

So we went to the beach it was barely raining but the sun was hidden by the clouds.

While I was out in the waves Renee started another conversation with Bella. "You and Edward are pretty serious aren't you?" Bella nodded.

"Yes we are mom we fit together like two sides of the same coin, if I ever had a dream man he is it mom I really love him. I know he is the one for me." Bella blushed.

"Well you are young Bella but you always had an old soul and it looks like you found another old soul I'm really happy for you." Renee was thinking back to charlie, she did really love him but they were so different.

"You know Bella I have been watching the two of you the last couple of days and its strange, you two are like a planet and the moon. If he changes position even a little you also change to adjust to him. Its like some magnetic force." Bella stared at her.

"Mom have you been watching the Ski FY channel again?" Renee laughed "Well yes but that's not the point I think you two might be soul-mates Bella." Bella took a large breath.

"Your right mom we are, even when we touch there is like an electric current that runs thru our bodies. Edward took me on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris and proposed to me. It was the most romantic thing I could have imagined and I told him yes. We are planing to marry after we graduate." Bella took another deep breath.

"I know I'm to young but I know Edward is the one for me. I know you always told me to wait til I'm thirty to marry but mom this is whats right for me." Renee laughed.

"Bella you look sick with worry and I assume it's because your worried about my reaction. Bella I am truly happy for you. I have seen they way Edward looks at you that boy is so much in love with you it almost overflows out of him. Why aren't you wearing your ring? I know a boy like him would have gave you a ring."

Bella pulled her ring out of her pocket and slipped it back on her finger and showed it to her mother.

"It beautiful Bella I'm so happy for you, I know you and Edward will make it I can feel it. I know your young and I would like you to have waited but it's your life Bella if you know he's the one then go for it." Bella hugged her mother.

"Thank-you mom your approval means a lot to me." Bella stated.

"I take it Charlie doesn't know yet?" Bella shook her head.

"Well after you tell him call me and I'll talk to him Bella your eighteen in just three weeks it's time he learns our little girl has grown up." Bella hugged her mom. "Thank-you mom."

The rest of the week we spent bowling, watching Phil play baseball, going out to diners and just hanging out at their house. Before we knew it Sunday came around and we were back on a plane headed to Forks.

Bella acted like a Hugh weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

One parent down and only one with a gun left.

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews so far I'm glad you like my story.


	10. Forks School and a Gun

Chapter 9 Forks, School and a Gun

"Edward make sure Charlie has put away his gun before we tell him, I know he is going to think I'm pregnant and he will shoot you."

I laughed so hard at that while Bella glared at me. "It's okay love, I'm bullet proof remember? I'm sure Charlie will be happy for us."

She continued to glare at me like I was insane. "Edward that's not funny." I smiled. "Bella you really do look like an angry kitten when your upset." She elbowed me, I hope she didn't bruise herself.

By the time we pulled into her driveway her anger had turned into nervousness. "I will be right beside you Bella stop worrying."

I helped Bella bring her things into her room and put them away.

Charlie wasn't at home yet, there was a note on the fridge that said 'be back at six gone fishing.'

Bella was in the kitchen cooking when Charlie pulled up to the driveway. I thought for a moment she was going to hyperventilate.

"Bells you home?" Charlie called from the doorway. Bella went to him and gave him an awkward hug. "I missed you dad." Charlie flushed a little, not used to being greeted like that.

"It's good to have you back Bell's did you have fun? Oh hey Edward." I nodded "Hey Charlie." I replied. "It was amazing dad I had a wonderful time."

Bella turned back toward the kitchen. "I'll be done with dinner soon dad."

I froze looking at Charlie who was looking at Bella's hand or more exactly Bella's ring on her hand.

Charlie's thoughts quickly jumped from thinking 'He got my little girl pregnant to picturing the gun hung on his wall.'

Bella stopped in her tracks hearing Charlie's loud gasp. She looked at him then followed his eye's to her ring.

Charlie quickly turned his gaze to me in an accusing glare. "Do you two have something to tell me?"

"I'm not pregnant dad I swear, Edward just asked me to marry him while we were in Paris and I said yes." 'Oh thank god she's not pregnant.' Charlie thought as he let out a breath.

"Say something dad." Bella pleaded. "Your to young to get married Bell's." I let out a sigh.

"Charlie I love Bella and She for some reason loves me to. We plan to go to collage together next year. I want to marry her after graduation next year. I was brought up to respect woman and I want to do the right thing." I told him honestly.

'Oh crap how do I respond to that, tell them they should go live together in sin? I cant believe my baby is grown up so fast.' Charlie thought. 'At-least they have a year to think about it.'

I knew his hands were tied, what was he going to say really. Take my daughter and go have fun?

"Does Renee know?" Charlie asked. "Yes we told her while we were visiting, she wants you to call her." Bella told him weakly.

Charlie took a deep breath "Okay I will call her after supper, It's hard for me Bell's to think of you as a grown woman, I know you will be eighteen in two week's it's just hard." Charlie grunted out.

"I will always be your little girl dad you know that don't you?" Charlie actually smiled at that.

He turned toward me "Edward I want you to know that I don't have anything against you I think your a good man for my daughter and I really respect your father, Its just you two are so young and I don't want Bella making the same mistakes I did when I was young."

"I do understand Charlie and I swear to you I will always do every thing in my power to keep her happy." I told him with as much sincerity as I could.

"Alright well let's eat I missed your cooking Bell's." Bella let out a sigh in relief.

After diner Charlie was on the phone with Renee for a long time while me and Bella sat embraced on the couch.

"He took the news better then I thought he would, tell me his first thoughts were about me being pregnant and where his gun was right?" I smiled at Bella "Are you sure your not a mind reader to Bella?" She just snorted.

When Charlie came back into the room he let out a resigned sigh.

"Well congratulations you two just remember your both very young to become parents please tell me you are going to wait awhile before making me a grand-paw." Charlie said in a restrained voice.

"There's no need to worry about that dad." Bella told him which reminded me of our next conversation we would have to have.

Charlie turn on a football game and tried to ignore us embraced on his couch for the rest of the evening.

At ten I left to take the car home before going back to Bella's for the night. When I got home everyone greeted me and Esme push me upstairs to see my remodeled bedroom.

Esme really out done herself. She had redecorated my room to match mine and Bella's style. It looked like a place a married couple would live.

And the bathroom was unbelievable. Not only was there a Hugh jacuzzi tub but there was his and her sinks, a walk in shower with thirteen spray nozzles a built in the wall stereo system and candle holders all around the room.

The room itself was painted to look like a view on the beach."WOW!" I told her while giving her a Hugh hug. "The rooms are also now sound proof, I thought you two would enjoy the privacy." Esme told me with a Hugh grin.

She was almost as happy I found Bella as I was. "It's fantastic Esme, Bella will love it." I told her with certainty.

After I described what Esme had done to Bella and My room, she couldn't wait to see it for herself. That would have to wait tho tomorrow was the first day of the new school year.

It was just me, Bella and Alice going this year. Alice had Jaz hack into the school PC's and made sure we all three had the same classes and lunch at the same times.

Bella drove us that morning in her truck "I cant wait to see our room after school Edward." Bella said with a blush. I just grinned like a fool at her I really couldn't wait either.

Alice was driving the new yellow Porch I bought her as thanks for all the help she had given me and Bella over the last year.

"I love this car Edward." She squealed as she joined me and Bella in the parking lot. "I bet your going to miss Jasper this year, Why didn't the two of you start in the same grade?" Bella asked Alice.

"Oh yea I will but you know how hard it is for him locked up with a room for of kids. I didn't want him to suffer anymore then he had to. Besides I have my sister and brother to keep me company." She grinned at us and we both smiled back.

That was right about the time I started picking up the thoughts of Mike Newton. 'Man I thought for sure they would break up over the summer, I sure wish she would dump that freak Cullen.' I growled causing Bella to look at me. "Mike is getting on my nerves."

"Don't tell me he still thinks I would go out with him?" I nodded.

"I don't understand why, I have never gave him a reason to like me."

"You still don't see yourself very clearly Bella." which caused that blush.

We got our schedules And walked hand in hand to our class while Bella quietly talked to Alice.

"Angela its so good to see you again, I see you and Ben made it thru the summer." Bella told her while giving her a hug.

"Hey Bella I missed you hi Edward, Alice." "Hey Angela how would you and Ben like to sit with us at lunch this year." Alice asked her. I picked up in Alice's thoughts that she wanted to get to know Angela. Friend of my friend is my friend too.

Girls are so strange I thought to myself. "Sure Alice that would be great, Jess and Mike broke up over the summer and it's awkward being around one of them without hurting the others feelings." She said in an almost sad tone.

So we was all settled in school again the five of us had our own lunch table while jealous on lookers stared at us.

After school I took Bella home to show her our room, She had about three hours before Charlie would be home.

Bella greeted everyone before going up the stairs. When she seen our room she Gasp. "It's perfect Esme." she said knowing Esme would hear. "I'm glad you like it Bella!" Esme called up.

When she saw the bathroom "Oh my god its beautiful its like something out of a fairy tale." I scooped her up into my arm's

"That must mean you are the princess then." "Oh yes and your my prince." I started to laugh but Bella pressed her lips to mine and the rest of the world vanished.

Bella could not wait to start the bath. She lit the candles and turned on some soothing music. And to my shock started undressing right in front of me. "Bella?" I questioned. She just looked at me and smiled, I swear she dazzled me because the next thing I knew I was undressed as-well.

"Bella your going to be the death of me." I told her in a husky voice. She just laughed a pulled me into the tub. Needless to say Charlie's dinner was late that night.

The two weeks passed and it was Bella's birthday. Alice had charmed Charlie into agreeing to a three night girls sleep over.

As soon as school let out that Friday we had Bella at the house opening presents. "Oh thank-you Rose and Emmett for the IPOD I love it." When she opened mine she burst into tears "Oh Edward its your music you could not have given me anything more beautiful."

Alice had gotten her several outfits from Paris and a simple very pretty wedding dress which they would let me see even tho I already saw it in Alice's mind. " Thank you Alice, Jasper there all beautiful."

Alice squealed and hugged her.

Bella was about to open her last gift from Carlisle and Esme when I saw a vision in Alice's mind and yanked the present from Bella.

Bella looked at me in surprise."Edward?" she questioned. "I'm sorry Bella, Alice saw you cut your finger on the wrapping paper."

If I had ever been thankful of my sisters visions it paled in how thankful I was right now.

Shedding blood in a house full of vampires is not a good ideal.

I opened the gift for her, "Oh thank you Carlisle, Esme. Me and Edward will use them on spring break." It was two round trip tickets to Jacksonville Florida.

After her little party we all loaded up and headed to the airport. Me and Bella would be getting married in the morning at a chapel Alice picked out in Las Vegas.

This was the first time Bella had ever been to Las Vegas, She was amazed at all the giant hotels. We had booked rooms at the Excalibur hotel. It looks like and is decorated like a giant castle.

Me and Bella had the honeymoon suite complete with a two person heart shaped jacuzzi tub.

I carried Bella over the threshold to our room "Edward we aren't married yet." she said while giggling. "Patrice makes perfect." I told her with a smirk.

For diner the whole family went the their diner show. They bring out everyone a whole Cornish hen with vegetables and drinks. The seats are like a stadium only with a table in front of you. The show itself has jousting riding on horseback and sword fighting.

Emmett was really getting into it. The stadium is divided into six sections and each section has a team associated with them we had the Black knights team in our section.

The louder your team cheers for their knights the better they preform so Emmett was hooting and yelling at the top of his lungs.

In the end the white knight beat the black knight and we had to hold Emmett down from going after the poor guy.

"That was so much fun Edward I have never been to anything like that before." I smiled. "I'm glad you had fun love would you like to walk around the city and look around for awhile?" She smiled I would love to.

We walked from one end of the strip to the other checking out all the different hotels. When we got to our hotel we watched Jasper playing poker for awhile. He was an excellent poker player. Being able to feel other peoples emotions gave him a Hugh advantage. He was up sixty thousand. Bella was amazed.

"Wow I can see why you don't worry about money." I grinned.

"Bella he is just fooling around, with Alice and the stock market money means nothing to us, she can make twenty million in twenty minutes, which is a good thing with the way she likes to shop."

Bella stared at me, I guess to see if I was joking. "Wow." Is all she said. Emmett and Rose were playing craps. They were up a few thousand themselves. Carlisle and Esme was in the lounge dancing.

We went back to our room Bella was exhausted after the night of activities.

That morning Alice was knocking on our door. She dragged Bella to her room to get her ready. I was wearing a blue tux Alice had picked out. Emmett was my best man and Alice was Bella's maid of honor. Carlisle would be walking Bella down the isle.

When I got to the chapel I was surprised, Alice had really done some research. It was not a typical chezzy Las Vegas wedding chapel but instead and really cozy looking place with lots of flowers and stained glass like a real church.

I stood at the alter with Emmett at my side and Jasper sitting in the front pews. "Are you nervous Edward? A hundred an four years is a long time to be single." Emmett asked me.

"No not at all I cant wait to make Bella my wife." He grinned. "Yea Bella has hidden our prudish brother and replaced him with a love sick fool." Emmett joked. I smiled "A happy love sick fool dear brother."

The music started and when I lay-ed my eye's on Bella the rest of the world disappeared. She was so beautiful in her long flowing white dress, I couldn't tare my eyes away.

When she got to me Carlisle placed her hand in mine and the preacher started talking while our eyes remained locked on each other.

Emmett broke my gaze with a push I turned to him then understood. "I do." I quickly said I had been so engrossed with Bella I didn't even hear the preacher ask. Emmett handed me the wedding band.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, and forsaking all other remain true to him forever?" "I do."

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow." I said as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

We embraced in a passionate kiss until the coughs from our family broke our kiss and forced us to release one other so they could congratulate us both.

Carlisle presented Bella with a wedding gift. It was a platinum bracelet with all our names and the Cullen crest. "Oh Thank-you all for welcoming me to the family I love you all." Bella said with tears running down her cheeks.

"We all love you too Bella thank-you for making our family complete." Esme told her while hugging her.

I picked my wife up and carried her to the Limo while Emmett pounded me with rice and everyone laughed.

I carried Bella thru the threshold of our room at the hotel once again.

"I'm going to start a bath Mr. Cullen." Bella said with a smile. "I will join you shortly Mrs. Cullen." I said with an even bigger smile.

I gave Bella a few minutes to to settle in. I made sure to keep the Contraceptive devices Carlisle gave me in a convenient place.

We started in the jacuzzi tub kissing and embracing each other until neither of us could wait any longer and I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Making love with Bella was the euphoric moment of my life. I never imagined such absolute ecstasy could have existed. Bella's unbridled passion completely overwhelmed me. As we lay there with Bella sleeping, I once again thanked the maker for Bella being in my life.

The next morning Bella asked "Edward why am I covered in feather's?" I grinned sheepishly. "I sorta bit a pillow or two."

We spent the rest of our three day trip Making love and just being in love, I never wanted time to just stop and stand still more then at this moment.

As we boarded the plane back to forks I had to keep reminding myself that our life as husband and wife was just starting.

That night after we had got back, while I lay in Bella's bed I asked.

"Bella how quite do you think we can be?" Bella blushed and whispered "Quite enough my dear husband." before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

The rest of our week was spent in the same fashion. On Friday night at my house I was planing to tell Bella about the information we learned on vampire conceiving. She had yet to question my use of condoms but I knew she was curious.

"Bella we need to talk about something important, what would you say if I told you it was possible to have a child with me?"

"What? How? I didn't think that was possible for us?" I took a deep breath and began.

"We met a human /vampire hybrid while out hunting. He had a human mother and a vampire father he also had three sisters by different human mothers. They are born babies but grow full grown in seven years and they are immortal, they stop aging at what appears to be late teens. They can live off blood or human food and they blend in with humans better then we can."

I stopped to give her time to think about that information and ask any questions she may have.

"So you saying it is possible for me to bare our child and that child would be immortal and live forever?" She looked deep in thought.

"Yes it is possible but there is a downside, the child growing in your womb would be very strong, much stronger then your own human body, It would be a difficult delivery requiring immediate vampire venom to repair the damage the child would cause. You could die Bella." My voice broke on that last word.

"The baby grows at such an excel-rated rate your body will be under a change like a full nine month pregnancy but in only thirty days. It would be painful." I wanted her to know all the risk.

"That is a lot to think about Edward." Bella said to me quietly.

"Of course I just wanted you to know all the facts Bella that's all."

"Do you want to have a child Edward?" Do I want to have a child?

"That's a difficult question, would I like to raise a child an immortal child with you yes I would. Do I want to chance losing you? No."

"But I could not deny you the right to bare a child if you want to and I will fully support either decision, but we have months to think about it Bella." She nodded and went and started a bath.

Time moves at an exhilarated rate when you are euphoric the months ticked by like hours.

October November December January

* * *

I couldn't help but put in the months, that was such sad pages to read in Stephenie Meyer's New Moon. Anyway Jacob makes an appearance again soon. I hope everyone is enjoying my version of the story.


	11. Hearts an Roses

Chapter 10 Hearts and Visitors.

Today is February fourteenth Valentines day. When Bella awoke I gave her a dozen long stem red roses and a diamond heart pendent on a gold chain.

"Good morning love."

"Oh Edward its beautiful thank you, I love you!" I smiled. "It was my mothers, I wanted you to have it to remind you of me. It's like my heart cold and hard, but beautiful filled with love for you."

Bella had tears running down her cheeks as she embraced me.

The next day Bella told me Charlie invited the Blacks over to watch a game and wanted us to be their as well.

Over the last few months Billy had slowly stopped glaring at me when they came over and seemed to have got used to the fact I was going to be in Bella life from now on.

We actually talked about Victoria a couple of times. She would pop up every now and then and when either us or the wolves chased her she ran to the treaty line crossing it each time stopping either of us from following her, It was getting frustrating.

Of course there was always a member of my family around Bella we were not taking any chances.

Bella cooked supper for them and afterward we all sat in the living room watching the game. Jacob's scent was changing now it would only be a matter of time before he became a werewolf.

"Jacob do you think I could talk to you outside for a moment." I asked him.

"Um sure Edward." After we left a nervous Billy inside the house I turned to Jacob. "Jacob there will come a time when things are going to change for you, I want to ask you to be very careful around Bella and Charlie when that time comes please."

"I don't know what you mean man?" Jacob replied. "I know you don't right now but when the time comes you will understand just please promise me." I asked in a smooth voice.

"Alright sure sure I'll be careful around them." he still looked puzzled but he would soon understand.

Early March Me and Bella went out to our meadow it was just starting to come back from the winter but still looked blink.

We were laying on a blanket together when I first heard his thoughts. I jumped up into a defensive crouch and growled.

Bella sensing my potion stayed behind me. "Laurent." I stated coolly. He walked into the meadow but kept his distance. "Edward right? I mean you or your mate no harm I only came to warn you."

"Victoria asked me to check on things here she wanted me to gather Intel but I only came to warn you she has not stopped planing her revenge on your family. She has a newborn partner now named Riley.

I don't know exactly what she has planed." Laurent said as I slowly changed to a neutral position.

"We think you for the information Laurent, How are you enjoying life in Alaska?" I asked him.

"Well actually I found my mate, Irina, But I admit the diet is very difficult to get used to. I'm not sure I can do it. I have slipped a few times already and They are a bit upset with me at the moment."

"Yes I understand that it took me many years to get used to it myself but it truly is worth it in the end." I told him honestly.

"Well I have delivered my warning and I will be off back to Irina now, good luck with Victoria she has a skill in avoiding capture."

We said our goodbyes and I carried Bella back home to inform the others. "Don't worry Eddie we will catch her she is a slippery little demon but she will run out of luck soon enough." Emmett said to me.

"She has a new partner a newborn by the name of Riley if she could make one she could make more." I was worried, knowing that she has the willpower to create newborns was unsettling.

"Well we will keep on the lookout for unsolved missing persons in the area that's all we can do for now." Carlisle told us all.

We were supposed to have diner and watch a ballgame at Charlie's on Sunday but the Blacks canceled at the last minute so It was just Me, Bella and Charlie. Charlie had gotten used to the ideal of Me and Bella getting married over the last few months.

At first Charlie tried to talk Bella into waiting til after collage but he gave up after seeing she would not budge on an after graduation date.

Alice had taken Bella to Seattle to a dress designer last week. Alice blocked me from getting a glimpse of the dress every time I brought it up, by thinking of herself and Jasper in an interment position, yuck.

I stopped trying after a few days of that. School was quite, Bella was a straight A student this year with a little tutoring help from me.

She was now fluent in Spanish the only languish Forks high taught.

I had been helping her learn french for the past few week's and she was picking it up fast. She had plans to learn Italian next, she was really excited to hear about places we would one day travel to.

On Friday after school on our way home I heard Jacobs thoughts yelling at me to meet him behind Bella's house.

"Bella Jacob has changed he's a werewolf now he wants to talk to us behind your house." Bella looked at me nervously. "Just to talk?"

She whispered. "Yes don't worry he just has a few things to say."

We walked into the small clearing where he was waiting. "Bella do you know what he is?" Jacob asked while glaring at me. "Of course Jacob I know everything." Bella told him.

"How can you be so close to him knowing he may kill you Bella it just doesn't make any sense." Now Bella was angry. "Jacob Black! Edward would never hurt me! you have seen us together for over a year now! And not once has he ever been anything other then a perfect gentleman to me or Charlie." She was so angry she had tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Jacob, Bella is my mate I would never hurt her. Not all of us are the unfeeling monsters of your legends, Your legends even tell you my family does not hunt humans but only animals." Jacob was starting to shack violently.

I pulled Bella behind me. "Jake don't you dare turn into a wolf, I mean it calm down." Bella yelled at him. Hearing her voice did seem to calm him.

"Bella you are like family to me, I have known you all my life I will not let him hurt you or Charlie. Does Charlie know what your planing to marry?" I could see the fear in Bella's eye's when I looked at her.

"Jacob you leave Charlie out of this, I will only be here for a few more months, there's no reason for him to know about Edward." Bella spoke sternly to the pup.

"What are you saying? Your going to bite her? You do and you break the treaty." Jacob said while glaring at me.

"Jacob that is none of your business!" Bella yelled at him. Jacob lost his control at the moment and phased into a wolf. His clothes shredding in all directions. He readied himself to lunge at me.

"Jacob don't you dare attack my husband!" Jacob froze 'husband they are already married?' he thought. He looked into Bella's eyes for a brief moment before turning around and running into the forest.

I embraced Bella trying to calm her down before taking her into her house. "I cant believe he got so angry." Bella said.

"Bella Jacob has had a crush on you for along time, he was hoping one day he would have a chance to act on it." Bella snorted.

"What is with these boys? Everyone can plainly see I love you, It makes no sense to me at all." I laughed at that.

"It makes perfect sense Bella you are perfect, your beautiful, feisty and intelligent any man would be happy beyond his wildest dreams to be loved by you Bella, I know I am."

I crooked a smile at her causing her to blink a few times before she melted in my arms. "I am only yours Edward, forever ." She whispered in my ear.

A few weeks passed without any more trouble with the wolves or Victoria. We were counting down the days now just three more months before graduation.

The Blacks had made excuses for not coming to the Sunday games with us for the last two weeks. I hoped Jacob was gaining control over his temper and his wolf phasing.

Bella was at our house Saturday morning when I first heard their thoughts. Twelve vampires were headed toward our house.

"We have visitors twelve of them they will be here in six minutes there's no time to get Bella away." Esme went to the switch hidden under a picture in the hall and closed all the windows with steal shudders.

Not that it would keep vampires out but it would slow them down.

"Bella stay behind me, don't worry I will keep you safe."

"Do you know what they want Edward?" I listened as hard as I could to the leader. "They know you Carlisle and they know Bella is here. It's the Volturi." Everyone Gasped.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Carlisle answered the door. "Greetings my old friend." Aro said to Carlisle. "Aro what a pleasant surprise and Marcus and Caius it has been to long, do come in." Caius and Marcus both nodded at Carlisle.

The three brothers were flanked by Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec while the rest of the guard stayed around the doorway.

"To what do we owe this unexpected visit my old friend?" Carlisle asked Aro. "As you know Carlisle we rarely leave Volturi but some information came to our knowledge and I just had to see for myself. I must say Carlisle I would not have ever thought you would break our rules." Aro told Carlisle with a sad expression on his face.

"I do not know what you mean Aro we have never broken the rules." Carlisle told Aro in a puzzled tone.

"Oh, do my eye's and ears deceive me? is there not a human in this house?" Aro had a grin on his face that made me feel uneasy.

"My dear friend their has been some misconception I'm afraid. While Bella is still human and is apart of our family we have every intention my making her an immortal. We merely thought it best to preserve our secret by waiting till she graduated from high school. Her parents will think she has left for collage." said Carlisle.

Aro held out his hand to Carlisle and Carlisle took it. After two long minutes Aro turned to his brothers "Carlisle is telling the truth it seems we have been given false information."

"What!?" Caius exclaimed "I told you dear brother Carlisle would not break our laws." Aro clapped his hands It's so good to see how well you have done for yourself Carlisle your family here is most remarkable."

From Aro's thoughts I picked up a hint of jealousy. "Please dear Bella may I? I would like to see if your are immune to my gift like you are to Edwards." Bella looked at me. "Aro can read people minds his gift is more powerful then mine he can read every thought a person has ever had."

Bella hesitantly approached Aro and took his hand. Aro's smile fell as he concentrated on Bella. "Amazing I haven't seen such potential in a human in many years I wonder." I growled at Aro and was on the ground in intense pain in an instant.

Bella screamed and went to my-side at once. Stop it please." Bella cried out.

"Jane." Aro gestured to Bella. At once the pain stopped and I tried to get to my feet. Jane was using the full force of her gift on Bella as she tried to help me up.

Jane screamed in aggravation and crouched to attack Bella. "Jane do not be put out dear one Bella confounds us all." At Aro's command Jane backed down.

Caius spoke up then "Aro they broke the law she should have been turned or destroyed when she found out what we are. How do you know we can trust them to change her?"

After Caius spoke Alice strolled over to Aro with her hand out. "I have seen it." she said. Aro took her hand and after a few moments he stared at Alice in wonder. I did not like his thoughts, he wanted Alice badly to join his collection of powerful immortals.

"Aw the wonderful things you have seen explicitly the things that have not happened yet." Aro looked at his brothers "No laws have been broken here, Carlisle has the right to wait on changing Bella until it is safe to do so."

"Marcus has showed me the bond between Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens here it is remarkablely strong for a human, I do not I do not belive she will betray them." Aro stated as a mater of factly.

Caius grunted " Demetri I would like for you to hunt down this informant and destroy him I do not like to waist my time." Demetri nodded. I had a feeling Victoria was behind this.

Aro invited all of us to join the guard and we all declined. He was not happy but he hid it well. They spent the next four hours talking and I decided this would be a good time to take Bella to our room.

Having twelve human blood drinkers around my Bella was wearing on me. More then anything I was worried about Aro's thoughts of acquiring Me, Alice and Bella for his guard. I had the feeling he was not one that you could tell no to.

* * *

How did you like the way Laurent talked, putting himself as a good friend to the Cullen's? and getting away with his life? If Bella had been alone in the meadow we all know what would have happened.

And Victoria trying to get the Cullens killed by the Volturi? Don't worry that was just plan A. She's not done yet.

And this concludes the time period of new moon I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter is set during the time of Eclipse.

Things are going to get dangerous for the Cullen's and the Swans as well as for the Wolf-pack.


	12. The Redhead and the Lawman

Chapter 11 The Lawman and the Redhead

It was Friday night and Bella was playing a game of chess with Jasper. She had became a really good chess player over the last few months. Jasper was a little out of her league but Bella enjoyed the challenge.

She learns more and more strategy every time they played and actually won now on rare occasions. I sit beside her running my fingers thru her hair as she told Jasper "checkmate."

Alice's vision hit me then. Charlie was out on a call when a blond headed vampire grabbed him and run into the forest with a screaming Charlie over his shoulder. "When?" I asked as I looked into Alice's eye's.

"It's happening now he just made the decision moments before he acted, I'm so sorry." Alice said looking at Bella.

"What? What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked in an alert tone. "It's Charlie he has been attacked. Alice can you tell where they are going?" I asked her.

"He keeps changing his mind one moment they are heading to a house in Seattle and the next to a shack somewhere in the woods."

"Charlie! Who took him?" Bella exclaimed out. "It was a young blond vampire I have never seen before Bella." I told her.

"What do we do? where is he? we have to find him." Bella shouted out while tears ran down her cheeks. "Bella you stay here, Me, Jasper and Emmett will go to the place I saw in Alice's vision and try to track him down." Bella nodded. "Please help him Edward." She said between sobs.

When we got to the place I picked up Charlie's scent and that of the unknown vampire and we took off following the trail. "The scent is fresh Edward maybe an hour old." Jasper told me.

We followed it for several miles before the scent vanished at the side of a road. "They must have got into a car." Emmett said in and aggravated tone.

What to do now? How can I tell Bella I lost her father? My phone rang "Alice?" "Listen Edward I cant get anything from Charlie he's unconscious but I picked up something from Victoria. She's behind this Edward, She is very good at blocking me, She keeps changing decisions but I did see she is inside a house waiting on Charlie."

"We are coming back to the house tell Bella we will be back in thirty minutes keep trying to find him Alice." Click

We run back to the house and as soon as I walk in the door I'm hit with a vision from Alice. "Victoria is standing over a terrified Charlie She moves closer and Charlie yell's at her to stay away, when she moves to him in an instant and bites his neck"

"No I scream out."

"She is not draining him Edward she want's him changed, I cant tell why but I know she does, she has something planned for him."

"Can you tell where they are?" I pleaded. "All I can see is the inside of the house, it has to be close, probably port angles, I picked up that earlier." Alice said in a defeated tone.

"Bella I will do everything I can to help Charlie I'm sorry this is all my fault." Bella clung to me "It's not your fault Edward this is all Victoria's doing." She said between sob's. "We have to find him."

For the rest of the night Alice tried to pick up any visions she could of where Charlie was. She had a vision of Charlie in intense pain he was going thru the change.

Bella was upstairs in our room talking on the phone with her mother. I left with Jasper, and Emmett and we went to try to track down where in Port angles Charlie was.

We searched around the houses on the outside of the town. I tried to pick up the thoughts of Victoria and Charlie in vain. There was just no sign of them at all.

We spent the next two days searching all around the Port Angles area for any signs of Charlie or vampires. Still we didn't pick up a single trace.

At eight am we had to head back home it was a rare sunny day out today, just perfect I thought to myself.

When we got back to the house I went straight up to our room. Bella wasn't there she had spent the last two days with us.

I called Alice "Where's Bella?" Alice looked confused "Didn't you tell her to meet you at Charlie's?"

"No I didn't." I said now I was confused. "She said you was meeting her there Edward?"

I dialed Bella's phone after six rings it went to voice mail. I ran out of the house and headed to Charlie's.

Once there I searched and called for Bella. Her scent was two days old in the house, she hadn't been here this morning.

I drove back to my house, worry was starting to overpower me. "Alice she has not been to her house in days where can she be?" I yelled at my sister. Jasper ran to his mate and crouched into a protective stance.

"I'm sorry Edward I have been concentrating on finding Charlie I haven't looked for Bella."

"No I'm sorry for yelling I'm just getting worried." I told her.

I went up to my room and looked around that's when I seen the envelope.

* * *

Edward,

Victoria has my father she called me and said If I ever wanted to see him again I had to go alone. I'm sorry I cant tell you where I am she said she would kill him. I love you with all my heart please forgive me.Bella

* * *

"NO!" I shouted falling to my knee's. All of my family ran up to me. "Edward whats wrong?" Esme asked embracing me. I handed her the letter.

Esme read the letter out loud to everyone while sobbing.

"Well come on pull it together Brother we have to go save our sister." With that said Rose ran out.

Alice started another vision. Bella was with Charlie he was just waking up from the change. Charlie's eyes were blood red and he was staring at Bella. "Get out of here Bella please I cant control." Charlie pleaded.

"Victoria locked me in dad I can't get away, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Bella was sobbing again as she moved as far away from Charlie as the small room allowed. "Oh god my throat is on fire." Charlie yelled as the the vision ended.

"Victoria is using Bella's own father to kill her." I said in disbelief.

Alice was sobbing now. Esme looked horrified. "I will rip off that bitch's head off!" Emmett yelled.

Rose came back in yelling "Lets go we don't have any time to waste." As she turned and ran outside. We all ran out the house behind her.

"What? do you think I would have done all that work on Bella's truck without adding a Lo-Jack? She's just twenty two miles away." She said as we followed her and she gave us the location.

I soon past all my family I was running faster then I had ever pushed myself before, I felt my shoes melting against my feet and I pushed ever harder. Seconds later I burst thru the door of the old shack.

Charlie seeing me dropped into a crouched position his defense instinct automatic triggered. I positioned myself in-front of Bella in a protective stance. It was a miracle Charlie had the will power not to have already drained Bella.

Charlie growled at me menacingly. "Charlie everything is alright I'm not here to harm you I just want to keep Bella safe." I said in as soothing a voice I could.

His eye's turned to Bella, I could see the pain he was in, every vampire instinct told him to feed on her while his human instinct warred to protect his daughter.

"Get her away now I don't know how much longer I can control myself." Charlie pleaded. I nodded. "Just stay here Charlie my family will be here in a moment." He nodded.

I picked up Bella and starting running toward my family. We passed Carlisle and the others. "Please help Charlie." Bella pleaded.

"Of Course Bella we will take him hunting now. Edward you should keep Bella at her house until we decide what is best for Charlie." I nodded.

After we got to Bella's house I embraced her, I came so close to losing her today, my body was shacking.

"It's going to be alright Edward I'm fine. Poor Charlie, he didn't want this life I don't know how he will react." Bella said while caressing my face in her hands.

"What kinda sick, vile creature is this Victoria to try and get my own father to kill me?" Bella asked while shacking her head.

"Carlisle will explain everything to Charlie, Bella he will be alright. Victoria will pay dearly for this I swear to you Bella."

We sat quietly for hours holding each other until Bella fell asleep and I carried her to her bed.

The next morning Charlie called Bella on the phone and they had a long conversation.

"Carlisle has explained what I am now Bella, I'm so sorry for even thinking about hurting you." Charlie told her.

"It's not your fault dad there is nothing for you to be sorry about." Bella replied.

"You knew all this time Edward was a vampire and you still planed to marry him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad Edward was honest with me from the first day we actually met, I am his mate dad and he is mine, We will be together forever." Bella said without any doubt.

"Are you planing to become one of them? Of us I mean?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad I want to be with Edward forever, And it would destroy him if I ever died, vampires only mate with one person ever." Bella told him.

"Bella it is hard, Carlisle said it would get easier with time, but you need to know it is so very hard to control these emotions and strength and your thirst." Charlie told her.

"I know dad I have been well informed. I'm sorry this happened to you tho. What are you going to do now?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle is taking me up to Alaska to stay with his friends until I can get control of myself, Its not so bad hunting deer really that part is kinda exciting, I guess it will take the place of fishing." Charlie chuckled.

"Well you looked good dad, It looks like your about thirty now instead of forty, Watch out for those vampire females in Alaska dad." Bella joked.

After they finished talking I ran Bella to go get her truck it was still at the old shack and afterward we drove to my house.

Charlie wrote out his resignation from the police force citing a family emergency. We helped load up all of Bella and Charlie's things from their house and put it up for sale.

Charlie had talked to Renee and told her he was moving and that Bella was now living with the Cullen's.

Bella had all of her stuff moved into our room now. We headed back to school on Wednesday. After missing those two days Bella was out of time to miss. Carlisle had wrote her an excuse.

Just seven more weeks of school left now, next week was spring break and me and Bella would be heading to Jacksonville.

On Friday Bella received an interesting call from Charlie. It seems him and Tanya hit it off when he got there, apparently they are mates.

I didn't know how to take that new's, Tanya was always kinda a slut in my opinion but having found her mate I guess she has changed, like I did when I met Bella.

"He sounded so happy, Its so good to hear him happy again, he was alone after my mother for so long." Bella told me with a smile on her lips.

I just didn't have the heart to tell her about Tanya's wild days or that she was after me for fifty years. Best to leave the past in the past.

Billy Black was sad to hear what happened to his friend. Charlie talked on the phone with Billy and found about the werewolves and the treaty and other things he needed to know now.

The wolves were on the war path now trying to catch Victoria and her sidekick. Still not having any luck.

We made a deal with Sam to keep a mode of communication open and use it any time we or them picked up the scent of Victoria in hopes of bring her demise.

With Charlie's ordeal behind us me and Bella went back to enjoying each others newlywed status. It was nice not to have to hide at Charlie's house anymore.

I loved having Bella with me at all times, as we gently made love that night I said a silent payer again for Bella being in my life.

* * *

Bet no one seen Charlie and Tanya coming did ya? Well it's about time Tanya settled down don't ya think? She's what, like three thousand years old? I hope everyone liked the chapter please review.


	13. The Florida Sun

Chapter 12 The Florida Sun

That Saturday morning we boarded the plane heading to Jacksonville. Bella was excited to see her mother again.

She knew time she could spend with her mother was running out.

At the same time she was relived Charlie had taken to being a vampire so well, he was alone for many years and now with Tanya he was happy. Bella was also happy she could have her father in her life, forever now.

Charlie hoped to be under control enough to see Bella at our wedding. He wouldn't be able to walk her down the aisle of course.

He couldn't be seen in his new altered state by any of the humans that knew him but he could watch with his vampire vision from the outskirts of our house and she could see him afterward.

The plane landed and we soon found Renee waiting for us. She embraced Bella in a Hugh hug.

"Bella, look at you your all grown up. I loved all the pictures you sent at your birthday I'm so happy you have so many friends in Forks." Renee said with a Hugh smile.

"I always hated forks but it seems to have suited you well, not to mention Edward over there, come give your future mother in law a hug." Renee said while holding her arms open.

I embraced her without thinking. "My it must have been freezing on that plane." I stifled a grimace.

"Mom I have missed you. Where's Phil?" Bella quickly side tracked her mother.

"He has an out of state game Sunday, He will be back on Tuesday." Renee told her with a sigh.

Renee and Phil were still in their newlywed phase she normally went to the away games with him. That was the main reason Bella moved to forks to give her mom opportunity to follow Phil around.

I was really grateful Renee and Phil married if they hadn't I may never have met Bella.

"Well lets go get your bags and head home." Renee told us as she started out toward the carousel.

We got our bags and drove to Renee's home. When we got out of the car I picked up the scent immediately. The same vampire that had taken Charlie had been here, this was getting out of hand.

As we walked into the house the scent became stronger. The blond vampire had been here less then two hours ago I involuntary shivered. Bella gave me a look.

"I hope you two like Chinese I'll go order it now and we can watch a movie while we catch up." Renee said while walking out to the kitchen phone.

"Whats wrong Edward?" Bella asked quietly. "Bella I don't want you to worry, your mother will sense somethings wrong." She nodded.

"I need to call Rose and Emmett it seems Riley has been here."

Bella gasped. "Please Bella don't worry we will take care of this. You need to keep yourself from alerting Renee." She took a deep breath.

"I will do the best I can Edward, My mother is happy I don't want anything to happen to her." I sighed.

"I want let her out of my sight trust me Bella." Renee walked in then. "Everything okay in here? Food will be here soon." Bella put on a fake smile.

"Everything is great mom why don't you show me how you redecorated your bedroom?" Bella was a terrible actress but Renee seemed to buy it.

After they left the room I quietly called Emmett and made plans for them to fly down here.

The sun was out Sunday and I made an excuse to stay in doors while Bella and her mother went shopping at the local mall.

"I will be right behind you both Bella I will just have to keep covered up don't worry if he gets any where near I will hear his thoughts."

I had to dress in gloves long sleeve shirt and a hat and glasses being that it is ninety four degrees outside, I'm sure to be a stand out among the crowds.

Emmett and Rose were watching the house, Emmett picked up Riley's trail and followed it, he had drained the neighbors in the next house beside Renee's. A husband, wife and thirteen year old girl.

He didn't even dispose of the bodies. He must have seen me when we pulled up and he cleared out. All we could do now was wait.

Bella and Renee's shopping trip went without incident and they were both back home now.

Carlisle had called me and informed me of the twelve missing persons in Seattle and seventeen homicides in the last week. That was the sign, Victoria was creating an army.

Bella relaxed somewhat when I told her on Tuesday we haven't spotted any other signs of Riley. "Do you think he went back to Seattle to help Victoria?" Bella asked. "It's a good bet but we're not taking any chances." I told her.

On Thursday I picked up Riley's thoughts on the far outside of my range. 'I cant believe Victory wants this Renee dead so badly I told her one of the Cullen's was here' He thought to himself, He was moving toward the neighbors house and Emmett and Rose was waiting for him.

I excused myself and went to help. "I'll be right back I want to get a breath of fresh Florida air." Bella understood immediately.

"Lets watch a movie mom." "Sure hon." By the time I got to Emmett he already had Riley dismembered. Rose was sitting the house on fire to cover up the evidence.

"Thank-you Emmett, Rose for helping me with this." Rose just looked at me. "She's our family Edward." I nodded. There was nothing else to say. They headed back to forks that night.

"Bella it's over Emmett and Rose took care of that problem." I whispered in her ear after I set down beside her on the couch. She let out a deep breath in relief.

Renee was sad from the loss of her neighbors and the fire so close to home freaked her out. Bella got her momed calmed down after a few hours. This Victoria had to be stoped soon or who knows what she will do next.

The rest of our stay went without incident, Renee planed to help with the wedding and I gave her Alice's and Esme's phone numbers.

Friday night Bella and I spent the night making love on a secluded part of the beach with the waves crashing in the background and under a star filled sky. It was without a doubt as close to heaven as I would ever get.

Saturday Bella spent the day with her mom before we had to leave for the airport Saturday evening.

By the time we got home Bella was exhausted from the plane trip. I carried her up to our bed and lay beside her for the night.

Sunday I went hunting with Carlisle and Esme at Goat Rocks while Bella stayed with Alice and Rose, I think they were going over wedding plans. Emmett and Jasper were starting an all day video game war.

After hunting awhile Carlisle asked me. "Have you and Bella decided if your going to have a child yet?"

We had talked about it but Bella nor I was sure at this point.

"We haven't yet, Rose asked me if she could tell Bella her story tonight and I told her she had every right to share that with her sister if she wanted. I know Rose is hoping Bella will decide she does want a child." I looked to Esme and saw her staring intently. "I guess the whole family is hoping we decide to."

"I am just so afraid of losing her, but I want deny her the only chance she will ever have to bare a child either. I wish Alice could see it and tell me it would all work out." Alice could not tell me anything about the child for some reason.

"You know the whole family will fully support the both of you either way but time is running out, I will need to make a lot of arrangements if the decision is yes. Bella has made it clear she wants to be changed before her birthday." I sighed.

Time has moved so fast in the last year. It seems like only yesterday I first saw Bella in the lunch room at school.

"On another note Jasper wants a family meeting tomorrow night after we get back to discus fighting the newborns. Sam has offered help to get rid of the Victoria menace and we will probably need it." Carlisle told me.

Fighting along side the wolves would be interesting. I haven't heard from Jacob in weeks. I wonder if he is under control of his phasing yet.

We picked up the scent of a bear and let out instincts take over. After we all had our fill we headed for home, we got there Sunday evening and started the family meeting right away.

Jasper had already told Bella his story of the southern wars.

"Right now Alice says Victoria has seventeen newborns. That number may go up or down we do not know yet, Alice is watching for the decision to attack us, they are in Seattle so we should have a day or so warning." Jasper went on.

"Sam has agreed his pack to train with us twice this week, My plan is to split up the their army into two groups, one for the wolves and one for us. The way we will do this is by using Bella's scent."

I growled at that, no way is Bella going to be put in danger.

"Listen brother, Bella will create two separate trails, the newborns will be forced to split up to check each. Bella will be far behind all of us with you and Seth. Seth will be your two way radio to the rest of us. Victoria would have to go thru all of us to get to her." Jasper continued. It still sounded dangerous but I would be with her.

We made plans with Sam to train on Tuesday and Thursday of this week and of course Bella was insistant that she come along.

We went to school on Monday and Tuesday. Rumors of Bella living with the Cullen's was the talk of the school both days.

"Bella is it true you live with Edward now?" Jessica asked Bella during lunch before Bella could get away. "Yes its true Jessica me and Edward sleep together every night, We are getting married in a month, I'll be sure to mail your invitation." Bella told her happily as Jessica's mouth fell open.

Truthfully my mouth fell open to, that was so unlike Bella. I stared at her when she got to our table. Bella looked at me and started a fit of laughter, Alice soon kicked in and they both were laughing.

"What Edward its all true, I want ever see these people again after a month what do I care what they say or think." I stared in awe, Bella could get so feisty when annoyed.

Tuesday night I slung Bella onto my back and we all headed to the clearing to meet with the wolves.

We got there first and waited for a few minutes when ten giant wolves appeared just in sight. It was a hell of a sight to behold. The pack had gotten Hugh much bigger then we thought.

From their thoughts I picked up most of them wanted nothing more then to rip us apart right now. Listening to there joined minds was like a soap opera it was worse then school.

"Sam say's to relay that they are here just to watch it's all they can do for now." I spoke for Sam.

"Of course." Carlisle said. "My son Jasper is an expert on fighting newborn vampire and will be instructing us tonight." And with that Carlisle motioned to Jasper.

"Sam asked what is the difference between a newborn and a regular vampire." I said for Sam.

Jasper came forward. "Newborn fight only on instinct, It makes there attacks predictive. Emmett will demonstrate he fights the most like a newborn using his strength."

And with that Emmett lunged for Jasper, Jasper dodged and turned and had Emmett in a headlock in less then a second. The wolves were in awe.

Next Edward, with that we began our dance, I read every move Jasper made before he could make one but he was to smart to get pinned. We danced around trying to find a weakness for twelve minutes before we declared a draw.

"We will call that a draw we have fought like this for hours without a winner. Now I want to show you why you can not underestimate a female, Alice."

Alice danced up to her husband and began the dance. "This is why you shouldn't worry about Alice, Bella just watch." I told her.

Every move Jasper tried, Alice seen before he could actually make it. Within fifteenth seconds Alice was on Jasper's back giving him a kiss on the neck. The wolves gasped at the sight.

"I repeat do not underestimate a female. It will be the last thing you ever do. Now the plan is to let Bella make two path's with her scent, half will go toward us and the other half toward you."

'Let me see if I can mask Bella's scent Edward, If my scent hides her's she can be in a safe place while we fight.' Jacob thought to me.

"That a good ideal Jacob, Bella, Jacob is going to see if he can mask your scent with his own, he will need to carry you." I told her while Jacob went to phase out of sight.

"Okay." Jacob scooped up Bella while Leah growled. Hmm interesting. They walked a short distance away and I tried to smell for her scent. "It looks like it worked well Jacob I don't see any newborns wanting to fallow your scent Jacob." I said with a disgusted look on my face. It truly smelt like a week old dead wet dog. "Good then when we know they are coming I will mask her scent." Jacob said. Leah was still growling.

We called it a night and on the way home I explained to Bella about the pack.

"The pack is like a soap opera Bella, Sam used to date Leah and broke up with her when he imprinted on Emily. When Leah joined the pack she was angry with Sam. Sam felt really bad about hurting Leah."

"Then along comes Jacob and he imprinted on Leah and she was pissed all over again at Jacob's attention, Shortly after Leah turned into a werewolf and when she first saw Jacob she imprinted on him."

"Now Leah has to see Sam and Emily Thu Sam's thoughts and he has to see Jacob thru Leah's thoughts And Jacob see's Sam thru Leah thoughts."

"Now imagine all those thoughts are of an intimate nature. Its like a giant orgy of the brain." I said while laughing.

Bella elbowed me. "Edward that's not funny that would be absolutely horrorable! They see each other having sex with old boyfriends and girlfriends?."

"Yes your right it is Bella, it would be a nightmare." I said honestly I know I would hate such a thing who wouldn't.

Getting Bella up for school Wednesday morning was a task. Bella with four hours of sleep is not a happy Bella.

I dragged Bella from class to class that day. As soon as we got home she took a nap. Around eight she woke up in a playful mood and we had a little fun in the walk-in shower, okay a lot of fun.

Thursday night Bella agreed to skip the wolf meeting. She gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and made me promise to return to her tonight and do the same.

Only three wolves showed up this night, they said with the pack mind they didn't all need to be here. Jacob, Leah and Seth were the only ones here.

Jasper showed them certain weak spots to go after and other techniques tonight. We spent three hours training before calling it a night.

When I got back home Bella was sleeping but when I softly kissed her lips she pressed harder into me to deepen the kiss. I softly hummed her lullaby and she sank back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter is the battle. I always felt Jacob and Leah should have became a couple and now they are, so yeah.


	14. The Witch Comes to Town

Chapter 13 The Witch Comes to Town

With only two weeks left before graduation Alice was busy sending out invitations to her party. She was planning a Hugh graduation party mostly for Bella and she invited everyone of the senors at school.

Bella didn't understand why we needed to have a party now when in five weeks we would be having a wedding party. "Alice why do we need to have two parties back to back isn't one enough?"

"Bella there is no such thing as enough parties so suck it up." Alice said to her while sticking out her tongue.

The death rate in Seattle hit an all time high this week. We all was wondering why the Volturi had not investigated that yet.

I had a feeling Aro hoped the size of the Cullen family would suffer some losses. later that day while we were all wacthing Jasper and Bella playing chess Jasper had just said "Checkmate." when it started.

Alice started a vision, the decision had been made the newborns were heading here. "When will they arrive Alice?" I asked her.

"Sunday morning we need to prepare asap call Sam. Edward I can not see where you are going, the wolf there blocks my vision but I can tell you the weather is going to really cold below ten. You need to take the portable generator and a space heater for Bella."

Carlisle called Sam and Jacob and Leah was meeting us at the clearing. Leah was planing to walk with Jacob and Bella. I don't think she trusted other woman being around Jacob but after the Sam incident I couldn't blame her.

It actually comforted me to know Jacob's mate would be watching him with my Bella.

I packed up the items Alice said Bella would need and went to the clearing. Alice was giving Bella a ride there.

Once there I sat down the camping supplies and moved to Bella's side. I walked with Bella thirty paces away while she made the trail.

First we made the right path to the clearing the wolves would be waiting in, then I picked her up and back tracked to the beginning and we started making the left path. You could think of it as a Y shape.

On the last part of the left path Bella fell and cut her hand I raced to her side and began examining her. "I can do it Edward I know this hurts you." Bella told me.

"Your blood does not bother me anymore Bella." I told her honestly.

"I don't smell good to you any more?" Bella asked quietly.

"You smell as wonderful as ever Bella love. It's just my entire being sheds away from any thought of hurting you, You are my life Bella, The desire I once had for your blood has been completely replaced with desire to love you forever." Bella blushed and kissed me.

We finished setting the trap and I reluctantly handed Bella over to Jacob and Leah.

I made a wide circle to reach our camping area, I didn't want Victoria's army to pick up my scent.

After I reached the area I began setting up the camp. I quickly put up the tent and fastened it into the rock.

The approaching storm looked bad I was glad Alice had told me to bring Bella a space heater and generator.

I don't know how I would have kept Bella warm without it.

Jacob and Leah was staying here tonight and Seth would take their place tomorrow night. So I could keep in touch with the fight.

I had everything set up now, I even had extra rations for the dogs if they wanted them.

I paced back and forth waiting for Bella. When they were within two miles I started picking up the dogs thoughts.

Leah was not happy about Jacob holding Bella, Can't say I was either tho.

'Jacob, Edward Tell's me you are the true pack alpha why haven't you took over?' I heard Bella question Jacob thru Jacob's thoughts.

'No that's Sam's job' Leah snorted. 'Jacob just doesn't want to take Sam's place.' Leah thought.

'But if your an Alpha too why don't you start your on pack? Wouldn't you and Leah rather be out of Sam's head?' I seen thru Jacobs eye's they all had stopped walking and now stared at Bella.

'Um wow I never thought about starting our own pack' Jacob looked at Leah. 'After this battle lets see if we can do that Jacob, I would love to be free of Sam' I heard Leah tell Jacob.

They were now close enough for me to hear. "Damn Bella that's the best ideal I ever heard thanks." Bella smiled.

"That's what friends are for Jake." Bella told them both.

I ran over an scoped Bella up in my arms as soon as Jacob sat her down.

"I missed you love." I told her while kissing her.

"Hey get a room." Jacob called out. "I brought food if any one is hungry." I told them.

"A leach bringing food I thought we were the food." Leah spat out.

We all ignored her. "Well I for one am starving." Bella told me.

"Come inside where its warm Bella and I'll get your food ready."

"Do either of you want to come in?" Bella asked the dogs.

"No actually we are going to go phase and check in with Sam."

And with that the dogs ran into the woods.

"Oh wow Edward its nice and toasty in here you brought a space heater?" Bella told me with a smile.

"You can think Alice she said it was going to be a bad storm tonight. Living with a physic has it's bonuses." I laughed.

I prepared the survival meal for Bella. Honestly it didn't look that good to me. "Is that any good?" I asked her.

"Its about like eating lunch at school." She said with a grimace.

"Sorry Mrs. Newton said these were the best they have." I should know better then listen to a Newton.

"No it's fine Edward it's just for the one day. Where are Jacob and Leah going to sleep?" I looked at her with a grimace.

"Well I was going to invite them in but." I didn't really want to tell her what they were thinking.

Just then Jacob came into the tent wearing only a pair of sweats.

"Hey can we have a few packs of those rations? Leah want eat a raw rabbit." Jacob said looking at me. I handed him four. "Enjoy." I told him.

"Hey Jake why don't you and Leah stay in here where its warm." Bella asked. "We have fur coats Bell's were fine, Its hard for us to be around vampires Bell's they don't smell very good." "Oh" was all Bella said.

I talked to Carlisle on the satellite phone Jasper gave me, sense a cell phone doesn't work here. Everyone was in place, My family was ready and the wolves were ready. Now we just had to wait til morning.

That night the storm was terrible it was freezing outside, The wind made ominous sounds keeping Bella awake. Even with the Space Heater it was still to cold for me to cuddle with Bella.

The Jacob wolf and She wolf were cuddled up outside under a tree.

The noises and thoughts from them made me want to rip my own head off. They really were like wild animals and that's all I'm gonna say about that.

I hummed Bella's lullaby loudly trying to drown out their thoughts and Bella drifted off into a restless sleep.

At seven that morning Seth relived Jacob and Leah and they took off for the clearing to fight. I hated not being there myself but my priority was to protect Bella.

Carlisle called me at seven thirty and told me the Volturi were going to show up at nine thirty according to Alice. It seems they timed their arrival right after the fight would be over.

Bella woke up to the phone ringing and I told her about the Volturi.

She was worried not just about them but about the newborn fight as well.

"Bella they know what their doing they will be fine just wait and see. It will all be over and Alice will be playing Bella barbie with you" I told her in a reassuring tone.

"I hope so Edward, I want even complain about it if everyone makes it out of this okay." Bella whispered out.

She held onto me tightly even tho it was still cold. I tried to comfort her as best as I could.

Seth suddenly howled and I could see from his thoughts the newborns approaching. "It's starting." I told Bella

The wolves had taken two down in the first second, Jacob and Leah were quite a team it reminded me of Alice and Jasper.

'This way follow me.' I heard there thoughts before I could actually hear there voices. Three vampires had gone around the clearing and Victoria picked up my scent.

"Seth go into the woods wait for my signal." I whispered.

And he took off out of sight. I ripped the tent away and positioned Bella behind me while crouching into a defensive position.

"It's Victoria, Bella she picked up my scent, she has two newborns with her." Bella gasped.

As I said this Victoria came into view. 'I don't want to be here' I heard the newborn Bree think.

'The blood I can smell her blood' was all the other newborn was thinking. "Bree you don't have to die here stay back and do not fight and I will spare you." I told her while Victoria hissed.

"You killed James, you killed Riley, Your going to die today you and your pet." Victoria spit with venom.

Bree started to back up. Victoria hissed again. "Run and I will kill you slowly myself you stupid girl."

Bree was scared of Victoria and moved back into formation. "Listen to me Bree when the fighting starts sit out, you don't have to die, its not all blood and guts there are other ways to live."

"Don't listen to him he wants to separate us so he can kill us easier." Victoria hissed.

"You fight and you die decide now." I told her.

When I said now Seth leaped out of the forest with a ear piercing growl and bit into the other newborn's arm.

Victoria lunged toward me and I kicked her twenty feet back. Bree didn't move.

"Attack him you stupid girl!" Victoria hissed at Bree. She just stood there panicked. "Come on Victoria, for over a year you wanted to kill me here I am." And I smiled at her.

She lunged for me again but I knocked her back to the ground. Unfortunately luck was not on our side when a hard wind blew Bella's scent toward Bree, her newborn instinct kicked in and she lunged for Bella.

I jumped into her crashing her to the ground. Victoria took that opening to attack me in the back biting into my shoulder while I was holding Bree back from Bella.

Seth was still occupied with the other newborn. I had to get the odds back to our favor. I grabbed a hold of Bree by the head and sank my teeth into Bree's neck.

I ignored the stabbing pain from Victoria's bite and beheaded Bree.

Seth was kicked hard in his shoulder and flew into the side of the cliff right beside Bella.

I used Bree's dismembered head and crushed it into Victoria's face. Causing her to stumble back and lose her hold on me.

'I'm faking man let her get close' Seth thought to me. With Bree out of the way for now I turned my attention back to Victoria.

Seth's newborn was about to kick Seth in the chest when he pounced on her, ripping a leg off.

Victoria's attention was on Bella, she jumped toward her and I intercepted. We went crashing fifteen feet away.

Seth was finishing up his fight easy now with the one legged newborn. I landed a blow to Victoria and sent her twenty yards away.

I was about to finish her when I heard Bella's scream. Bree's headless body was crawling toward Bella trying to get a hold of her.

I ran to her and finished dismembering Bree. Seth was done with the other one. I turned back toward where Victoria was a second ago and she was gone. "Dammit." I cursed out loud.

She was to far out of range to hear her thoughts either, her skill at avoiding capture saved her again.

I lit a fire and told Seth. "Get every piece." We gathered up the dismembered parts and burnt them all.

I turned toward Bella who was frozen against the rock face. I put up my hands and walked slowly toward her. "Its over Bella, We will get Victoria latter. Don't worry no one will hurt you."

She looked at me then tried to run to me but tripped and I had to catch her, she thru her arms around me and began kissing me all over.

"Your hurt?" she asked in a desperate voice. "The venom stings but I will be fine Bella, in a few days it will be like it never happened."

Seth let out a piercing howl of agony. I fell to my knees feeling what Jacob was felling. "Help him Sam!" I yelled.

"Whats wrong? Edward whats wrong?" Bella cried as she got down on her knees with me.

"It was all over, they thought they had them all when one that was hiding tried to jump Leah. Jacob jumped in front of his mate and took the blow, All of the bones on his right side was shatered."

"Jake's hurt? Will he be okay?" Bella asked. "Carlisle is helping him now, there trying to get him to phase." I told her.

"Seth go home, Sam's taking Jacob there now." I turned to Bella we have to go we need to be in the clearing when the Volturi come, Its best if we put up a united front."

With that I pulled Bella to my back and took off. I ran for the clearing, if the Volturi found us out alone they may attack, I couldn't take that chance.

Twenty three minutes later we was with the family. "Victoria got away." I told them. "At least your safe." Esme told us as she hugged Bella.

Jane was leading the Volturi Guard when they came into sight.

"Who is responsible for this mess?" Jane asked. "Her name is Victoria she has a grudge against our family." Carlisle told her.

"How many newborns were there? And where is this Victoria?" Jane asked.

"There were twenty one newborns an unfortunately Victoria escaped." Carlisle replied.

"Twenty one? Well I'm impressed." 'Aro want be happy they all survived.' Jane thought.

"Where did you last see this Victoria?" Jane asked and I gave her the location. "We will track her down she no longer concerns you." Jane told us.

"As you wish, please send my regards to the brother's." Carlisle told Jane and she nodded. They went in search of Victoria and Me, Bella and Carlisle went to see Jacob while the rest of the family went home.

* * *

I had to trow "Space Heater" in a few times. I liked the Twilight Saga.

but I don't understand how Alice , you know Alice the one that knows if it's going to be sunny or not ,Alice couldn't tell Edward that it would be freezing that night.

Can't blame it on the wolves Its cold everywhere not just that one spot. That's a pet peeve of mine tho.

Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked the chapter.


	15. Party

Chapter 14 Party

Carlisle had to re-break some of Jacob's bones because his advanced healing caused a few to heal in the wrong way.

Saying the wolf pack was uneasy about a vampire breaking their pack brothers bones would be a Hugh understatement.

Leah was the most upset and Sam had to Alpha order her not to attack Carlisle. Billy Black was just as bad but he was limited to only verbal attacks.

Sam had to order the whole pack away from the house in the end. Only Sam, Billy, Carlisle and me stayed.

Bella had gotten sick during the crunching of Jacob's bones and stayed outside with Leah and Seth.

After a time and some trial and error Carlisle had found the correct amount of morphine to give Jacob and he relaxed into a state of semi consciousness.

He was healing so fast that plaster was not viable so Carlisle wrapped him in bandages and temporary braces.

After Carlisle was done workingon Jacob and assuring everyone he would make a complete recovery we all headed home.

Bella held me close as Carlisle examined the bite on my shoulder Victoria had given me.

No matter how much myself and Carlisle explained I would be fine she still worried about me.

When Carlisle started working on Jasper Bella gasped. "You were bitten too Jasper?"

"It's nothing Bella don't worry, Edward and I will be fine in a few days, We should hunt Edward it will quicken the recovery." Carlisle nodded "Me and Emmett will go also."

I knew Carlislewas worried about Victoria getting away and didn't want us going alone but I wanted to stay with Bella, with Victoria still on the lose I didn't want to leave her side even for a quick hunt.

I tried to protest but Bella would not hear it. "Edward if you need to hunt then go hunt I'll stay right here with Esme and my sisters and we will be fine." Esme gave me a reassuring nod so I stopped fighting it.

We went to the park and found a heard of deer quickly. After satisfying our thirst we headed back home, Emmett and Carlisle also took down one each, the newborn fight had burnt down some energy and we all needed to stay at peak.

As we approached our house Jasper hissed. We turned to him and then we picked up the scent ourselves. "Victoria." I said threw clenched teeth.

And we took off toward our house. Victoria had came within a hundred yards of our house. The steal shudders were down on the windows when we got there.

As we entered the house I saw a distraught Bella sitting beside Esme on the couch, Esme was rubbing Bella's shoulders trying to calm her.

"Alice picked up Victoria in a vision outside the house Edward, her and Rose went to check it out, they have been gone twenty six minutes." Esme told us.

As soon as Esme told us that, Emmett and Jasper flew back into the woods to find their mates. I embraced Bella and she calmed down somewhat more.

"Esme will you join me in checking the perimeter of the house for any sign's of Victoria?" Esme nodded and left with Carlisle.

"Everyone is going to be fine Bella calm down." She still had tears running down her cheeks that I kissed away.

"Aw how sweet." Victoria hissed from the front door. "I would like to draw this out but I just don't have much time before your little physic figures out I gave her the slip." And she launched herself at me.

I meet her in air midway crashing into her but not before I heard her thoughts. Her plan was simple kill Bella and run. Victoria slung a metal cylinder at Bella like a bullet from a gun.

I lifted my arm to block it but only barely touched it. In my distraction Victoria kicked me off her and flew out the door.

I turned to Bella and saw the blood soaking threw her hands as she looked at me. "Carlisle!" I screamed as I ran to Bella.

I heard sounds of fighting outside but my attention was on Bella. She was losing a lot of blood fast. Bella seeing the blood turned green and clasped, I don't know how she can want to become a vampire when she can't stand the sight of blood.

Carlisle flew into the room and over to Bella and started examining her. There was a lot of blood. "Take her to the spare room Edward." Carlisle ordered.

I picked up Bella and carried to the room, upon opening the door I was momentary surprised, The room had been turned into a hospital examining room with all the devices and tools used in a ER.

I sat Bella on the hospital bed in the center of the room and Carlisle came in right behind me. He gave Bella a shot of something, and began stitching up her wounds at vampire speed.

'Are you okay Edward, should you leave?' Carlisle thought to me. "I'm fine Carlisle I will not leave her side." I told him plainly.

After Carlisle worked on her a few minuets he turned to me. "She will be fine Edward it went straight Thu her side. It took out her appendix and missed any bones, its a clean wound and will heal quickly." I let out a deep breath in relief.

"Victoria?" I asked. "Alice and Rose were ripping her apart before I came into the house. Alice seen her plan just before she could get away." Carlisle told me.

"Bella will be a sleep for a few hours with the drugs I gave her Edward." I nodded while I held Bella's hand.

Alice came in the room then with a change of clothes for Bella.

"Burn her old clothes after she is changed Edward." I heard Carlisle say from down stairs.

"I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out sooner Edward, Victoria planed to kill Bella and then escape. But we got her outside, she's dead Edward she cant hurt our family anymore." Alice told me in a disgusted voice.

I knew Alice wanted to come to Bella's side but with the fresh blood in the air she didn't want to chance it, Alice loved Bella almost as much as I did and could not stand her being hurt.

"She's going to be fine Alice." Alice grined "I know I have already seen her trowing a fit over having to wear a dress at the party in two weeks." Alice told me with half a smile.

"Esme has cleaned up down stairs, you can not even tell any thing happened there." I nodded.

I changed Bella's clothes and burnt the old ones like Carlisle ordered being very careful not to disturb her wound.

I sat with Bella for a few hours before she began to wake."Edward?"

"I'm right here love, your going to be fine Carlisle said you would be walking around again in a few days." I told her as she touched her side.

"Victoria?" Bella gasped. "Dead and burned, Alice and Rose got her. She will not be hurting our family anymore." I said with a smile.

"Are they okay?" Bella questioned. "Everyone is fine Bella." she looked around.

"I'm in the hospital?" She said with a grimace. "No we are home Bella this is the guest room I think Carlisle set it up this way encase we decided to have a child." Bella smiled.

"I want to have your child Edward, I have been having dreams of our child. I want us to have a baby, For me, for you, for our whole family, I know it will be hard but it will work out Edward, I know I can handle it." Bella told me confidently.

I kissed her softly. After the kiss. "Um Edward can you take me to our room I hate hospital's even if it's not one." I laughed.

Bella had to miss a week of school but Carlisle and Esme talked the principle into allowing Bella to complete her assignments at home so she wouldn't lose her straight A record, No one could tell those two no when they turned on the charm.

By the last week of school Bella was up and walking around. She was still sore but she was nearly healed. Carlisleassured her she would be a hundred percent by the time of our wedding.

On Monday Bella was greeted by all her friends they sympathized with her appendicitis and they thanked her for inviting them to the Cullen's graduation party.

It seems the party Alice planed would be the biggest this little town ever seen. Everyone was planing to come and check out the Cullen's home.

The week went by in a flash and everyone was hyped to be finishing school. Me, Alice and Bella prepared for the ceremony on Friday.

Alice had thrown a fit over the yellow gowns and hats we had to wear. They were really ugly except on Bella, anything she wore was always appealing to me.

"Alice we should invite the wolf pack to the party, without their help Victoria's army could have been the end of us." Bella insisted.

"Alright you can invite them under one condition. You wear what I pick out for you and no complaints." Alice countered. "Deal." Bella replied.

I stifled a laugh I knew what Alice had planed and Bella was not going to like it. Bella hated being the center of attention and with that dress all eye's would be on her.

There is something to be said for graduating from a small school. The small ceremony only had taken a few hours. Esme made a video of the whole thing to send to Charlie and Renee, sense they could not be here.

Bella was disappointed her mother could not make it but Phil had broke his leg at a practice and she wanted to stay with him.

Shortly after we got back to the house Charlie called Bella and congratulated her on finishing school and apologized for not being able to be there.

"Dad I know you would be here if you could I just really cant wait to see you at my wedding." Bella told him.

She really missed her father and I will forever curse Victoria for cutting her time with him so short.

Alice had everyone busy decorating for the party today. We all went for a short hunt yesterday to prepare for all the humans that would be at our home tonight, better safe then sorry.

"Alice I cant wear this." Bella complained. "It will look beautiful on you Bella and you promised." Alice countered.

"But this is a ball room dress Alice not something you wear to a high school party, and these shoes are you trying to kill me?"

Alice turned on her best puppy dog eye's at Bella. "UGH that's so unfair, Fine but if I'm in a cast for my wedding I will not speak to you for a hundred years." Bella retorted.

Alice laughed "Everything will be perfect you'll see." Alice replied while dancing down the stairs.

Alice set Emmett up as the deejay and at seven, teenagers started showing up. Some had their mouths hanging open at our house.

Jessica was one of the first to get here with Mike in tow. 'Wow I cant believe this place, I cant believe Bella landed the best looking guy in school and he's rich life sucks.' Was her first thoughts.

'I cant believe I never got a shot at Bella I hate Cullen.' Was Mike's thoughts as he walked in holding Jessica's hand. I hope those two don't make any children, that's the last thing the world needs.

Right then I was proved wrong. Lauren and Tyler walked in the door. 'I can't believe that ugly girl Bella got Edward, I wished she never came here I know I could have gotten him, I'm the best looking girl in school now that Rose is gone.' She thought.

I growled I couldn't help it.

Then I spotted my Angel walking down the stairs and every thing else went away. I couldn't pull my eye's off her she was so beautiful, I fault with the urge to pick her up and take her back upstairs to our room.

Alice had dressed her in a beautiful light blue ball room gown she was also wearingsix inch high heels. She looked scared and I knew she was worried about tripping.

"You are so beautiful my Bella." I whispered in her ear as I took her hand to led her down the stairs. She blushed.

Holding my hand she relaxed and smiled at me. "Stay close." is all she said.

I gave Emmett a, play something slow look, and he nodded. We danced around the dance floor Alice had set up and I tuned out all the jealous thoughts and concentrated only on Bella.

I may be a monster and damned to hell someday but right now I was in heaven. We danced for an hour, I couldn't take my eye's off of her, Over the last year Bella has became quite a good dancer, tho she just says its because of who she's dancing with.

Then the wolves showed up. They went straight for the food, Its a good thing Esme made enough for an army cause an army was here now, They ate like the animal's they were.

The wolves wouldn't be so bad if they just didn't smell so rotten. It's bad enough when we are outside in the open air but behind closed doors it was just awful, I didn't know how long I could stand it.

Jacob thought about asking Bella for a dance but then thought better of it, Leah would neuter him.

Mike did ask for a dance making Jessica angry. But Bella turned him down. Mike just never gives up.

The wolves took over the dance floor and me and Bella slipped outside. I made Bella a plate of food and we sat on one of the tables out there while she ate.

After she finished she leaned on to me while I held her with my arm around her. It was one of the few clear star filled night's. She let out a content sigh.

The party went on for two more hours while we sat there. It was peaceful, It was comforting and it was perfect.

* * *

This is the end of my Eclipse section of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Breaking Dawn section is next. Thanks for the Reviews Its nice to see your enjoying the story. I hope everyone has a great Chirstmas.


End file.
